A Foreign Love
by whenbluemetgray
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is chosen to become the apprentice designer at Cinna Moohre's modeling agency. She isn't comfortable in another country, surrounded by strangers, and doesn't know how to trust anyone, after her rough past. But could a special british co-worker change everything? Modern AU. Characters may be slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A Foreign Love. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Alrighty. This is my brand new story, A Foreign Love! Basically, Katniss is a 20-year-old student who gets a job as an apprentice designer to Cinna, who owns a major modeling agency in England. She isn't too fond of her new job, but will that all change upon meeting her new co-worker? This is rated T, but may change to M just to be safe, I'm not 100% sure that anything actually R rated will happen, yet. Because quite frankly, I'm not fabulous at writing that kind of stuff. We'll just have to see where this takes us. I hope you enjoy this though:) **

**Katniss' POV:**

"You need to get ready! We're leaving in an hour! It's going to be a big, big, big day!"

I rolled my eyes at the high-pitch sound of my aunt Effie's voice. She's once again yelling at my uncle Haymitch to get his lazy ass off the couch. Ever since Prim and I moved in with them, this sort of thing happened everyday.

I stuffed the last of my things into my suitcase and hauled it to the top of the stairs. I returned to my room, a little bearer than 30 minutes ago. I took my phone in its charger to text my best friend, Madge. She's the only person I can fathom speaking to right now.

_'Hey Madge-y padg-y'_

Immediately I got a response._ 'Kat! Oh, I'm going to miss you so much! You have to call me every night!' _

I rolled my eyes at her. Madge over exaggerates everything. I'm only going to be gone for ten days, two weeks at the most.

I type back a quick response letting Madge know I'll text her once we've landed.

I'm going to England for roughly two weeks to start my new job. At a modeling agency. As a designer.

But this isn't an ordinary modeling agency. This agency belongs to Cinna Moohre. _The_ Cinna Moohre.

And he has chosen me to be his apprentice designer.

Why? I'm still trying to figure that out for myself.

In early June I finished my third year in college at a small arts school up in New York. The main reason that was my college was because it was one of the only schools I could afford to go to. Plus, it was close to home.

In July, I got a call from Cinna's agency. The man on the phone told me that Cinna had seen some of my work on a visit to the States in search of a new designer, and has considered me for an open position at the agency. I kindly thanked them for even considering me, and left it at that. Who would've thought they would actually pick me?

And that's how I became the apprentice designer of Cinna Moohre.

"Katniss! We're leaving for the airport now! Don't want to be late for your big, big, big, day!"

I sighed and trudged down our stairs with my suitcase in hand. Prim and uncle Haymitch were already waiting in Effie's black Lincoln SUV.

"We don't want to miss our plane, now, do we?" Effie called out, ushering me out the door and to her car.

I settled in the back seat next to Prim. I knew she was excited about going to England. If it weren't for the fact that I was going on a "business trip," we wouldn't we going at all.

Sure, Effie had the money to take us around the world, if she wanted to. But she doesn't, because she believes in "saving it for emergencies."

If it were up to me, I would be about to board a plane to England alone right now. But Effie doesn't trust me enough yet to let me travel out of state, nonetheless out of the country.

The drive to the airport is shorter than I remember. I climbed out of the shiny car to help Prim with her bags. All three of them.

I smiled at my baby sister, always overpacking, even for a night away when we were younger. It gives me a sense of familiarity, though. It reminds me of the time our family went camping together, for two nights away in the woods. Prim brought two bags filled with stuffed animals and too many blankets to count. I remember my father laughing at her, teasing her about all of her stuff she brought everywhere, including a little, yellow bunny Prim brought wherever she went for a full five and a half years.

I shook my head to clear it of my thoughts. I would sometimes get lost in my memories of good times with my parents and Prim, before...

I swallowed hard, returning to Prim, and Effie, and Haymitch. My "new family."

I trudged after the group, Effie's heels clicking sharply on the airport's shiny floor. We were headed towards security before moving on to our boarding gate.

If things had worked out like I had planned, I would've been moving out right about now instead of practically dropping out of college to be a designer at a big, fancy, modeling agency.

I hadn't wanted to be a designer anyways. Actually, I didn't know what I'd be at all. I was just going to be taking it day by day, making sure Prim was safe and well-fed.

But there're no worries about half starving to death anymore, now that my constantly drunk uncle and up-tight aunt were taking care of us.

Well, mostly taking care of Prim.

I put my bag onto the moving metal rack along with the bin with my boots, bracelets, keys, and phone in it.

Prim was right in front of me, taking off all of her jewelry and belt and placing them in her gray bin. Afterwards, she turned around to face me.

"Katniss! Oh, I'm so excited to be going to England! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Are you excited about starting your new job? I know this isn't exactly what you planned but... I know you'll make it work. Besides, you might meet a cute guy there!" Prim chattered about our trip. I rolled my eyes at her last sentence. Ever since I was about 17, Effie and Prim have been trying to set me up with every guy around my age. Luckily, Haymitch could care les about my love life. Or any aspect of my life, really.

"Prim... Just give up on that, already." No guy will ever find me attractive enough, intriguing enough, or remotely nice enough to date.

Prim rolled her eyes at me. "Katniss, you're beautiful. A bit stubborn and cold at times, but generally a good person. You put up a wall between everyone else and you. Let someone in other than me, auntie, and uncle for once!"

"Mmmhmm."

I stepped into the scanner so they could check me for any "illegal substances or weapons."

When I got through clear, I grabbed my bag, and bin full of my things from the rack.

The buzzer from the scanner went off behind me and I turned around to see Haymitch wrestling a security guard for his flask of alcohol back.

"Sir, you cannot bring this onto the plane with you. It could have an illegal substance in it, and we can't be sure it is right now." The guard said to him.

"Oh, shut up! It's damn whiskey!" Haymitch yelled trying to grab the flask back.

Effie tried to intervene. "Excuse me! Haymitch, you're making quite a scene over here! Why don't you just give the man the flask? We can get you a new one later."

"I want this one." He growled.

Eventually the security guard got a hold of the flask and confiscated it, letting us free to catch our plane.

Once we arrived at the correct gate, passengers were already boarding. I handed the woman at the gate my ticket, as she wished us all a safe flight.

I found my seat, a row behind Prim, Effie, and Haymitch. I had a middle seat, but nobody else was in my row yet. I silently prayed nobody would show up to claim the seats.

I settled into my seat after putting my carry-on in the storage space above me.

A few minutes later two guys came down the isle, looking flustered. And lucky me, they stopped in front of my row.

They shoved their bags under the seats, and both sat on either side of me.

"Well, hello there." One with dark hair and a thick British accent said to me.

I feigned off the urge to roll my eyes at his attempt to flirt with me.

"I'm Gale. Gale Hawthorne." He said to me.

"And that," Gale pointed to the blonde boy sitting on the opposite side of me, "Is Cato Hadley."

"It's lovely to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?" This Cato guy asked me.

"Ummm... I'm Katniss."

"Katniss. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Don't you agree Gale?" Cato said to his friend.

"Of course I agree, Cato. We don't have women like you back in England!" He commented.

Cato jumped in, "You see, I'm from California. All we have over there are bleached blondes in skimpy bikinis and insanely muscular surfer chicks."

"Don't you think that's a bit stereotypical?" I shot back at him.

"Stereotypical, maybe, but true!" He laughed along with Gale. I slumped down into my seat further.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" A stewardess stopped her cart of refreshments to ask us.

"Umm, yeah. I'll have pretzels and some diet Coke." I answered her.

"Vodka, please." Cato piped up.

"Make it two." Gale winked at the stewardess. She noticeably blushed and handed the men their drinks.

It didn't take long for the two boys to become at least tipsy. They were stumbling over their words and laughing loudly at everything. Eventually I told the stewardess to stop giving them drinks when the boys asked.

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, fighting off the migraine I felt coming on from these two idiots yelling over me.

"So, Katniss. Tell me about yourself." Gale attempted to chat me up, slurring every other word.

"I'd rather not, considering I just met you." I replied rather coldly.

"Where are you headed?"

"London."

"So are we! You see, I've got a place in London, and Cato is visiting for a while." Gale said, overly cheery.

"That's great." I replied sarcastically. I decided I've had enough of these two, and put my headphones in my ears. I put my music on shuffle to try and drown out the noise around me.

When the pilot told us we'd be landing shortly, I stopped the music and finished the last of my diet Coke.

"So, Katniss. Any interest in meeting up sometime? I'd like to get your number, so we could stay in contact with each other." Gale asked me, turning on his charm.

"Ummm... I'll be here for only about two weeks. Not much longer. So..."

"Oh that's quite all right! We could do something during those two weeks! Here. I'll just give you my number. Save us some time." Gale scribbled down seven numbers and his name on a napkin before shoving it in my hand.

"And here's mine." Cato gave me another napkin of his own.

Finally, the plane landed in London, and I rushed to grab my carry-on bag before high tailing it out of the plane.

"Bye, Katniss! Hope to see you around soon!" Gale and Cato wave to me as we parted ways. I rolled my eyes at them. _As if. _

I walked to baggage claim with Prim, trailing behind Effie and Haymitch, who was looking a little disheveled, stumbling over his own two feet.

We grabbed our bags and headed to the rental car Effie had set up for us while we're here.

"So, Katniss. Who were those boys you were sitting with?" Prim prodded once in the car.

I sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it. One of them is just an annoying Brit, and his friend isn't much better."

I ignored anymore questions for the rest of the drive, just wanting to get to the hotel and crash. It was about two in the morning here, which would be about nine at night in New York.

Once we pulled into the hotel I lugged my bags to the elevator, and up to the rooms the woman at the desk gave us.

Lucky, I had my own suite while the other three were sharing one room down the hall. I enjoyed my privacy, and most of the time I needed it more than anything.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. I need sleep. Night." I mumbled to everyone else.

"Goodnight, Katniss, dear." Effie called after me.

I gave a dismissive wave to the trio, and unlocked my suite with the room key.

Once I entered the room, I tossed my bags next to the door. I was about to collapse on the queen sized bed, until a paper sitting on the desk caught my eye.

I picked it up and quickly scanned it. The note was addressed to me and was written on stationary with a fancy _'C'_ at the top.

_Katniss-_

_I hope you've settled in nicely at your suite. After all, you'll be staying there for a while. I would love for you to become acquainted with a few others from the agency. Tomorrow morning I will be sending one of my assistants to bring you to me for a meeting, around ten. We will go over the ground rules and standard expectations from you, starting off slow on your first day. I should let you get some sleep, so you'll be fresh for tomorrow. _

_Until then, _

_Cinna Moorhe _

Before I could even process anything written before me, my eyes began to flutter shut.

I stumbled into the large bed and flopped down onto the fluffy sheets.

I can deal with everything else in the morning.

**Aaaaand there's chappie uno. I really hoped you enjoyed it! I worked hard on it, and I think it'll be really fun to write:) thank you a bunch for reading, and I'd love for you guys to tell me how you like it so far! Until next chapter... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I think it came out pretty good:) and you'll meet British Peeta next chapter! This leads up to their meeting:) moving onnn... I've been sick the past two days and seeing your reviews and follows/favorites made my day so much better! So thank you for that! **

**Katniss' POV: **

The next morning, I find that Cinna is a man of his words. At ten o' clock exactly, there was a soft knock on my door, while I was still making coffee with whatever was in the room.

"Uhhh... Come in!" I shouted to the person on the other side of the door, as I scrambled to make the room look a little more presentable.

The door was then opened to reveal a girl with porcelain-like skin, and fiery red hair stepping through the doorway. She was wearing tight black pants matched with a pair of open toed high heels, and a cream blouse. I couldn't help but feel a tang of embarrassment as I stood there in the same leggings and sweatshirt I wore the day before.

"I'm Lavinia. Cinna'a assistant. He told me to come and get you for the day," The redhead told me, much quieter than I anticipated.

"Yeah... That sounds

about right," I responded, skimming the note from Cinna left on my counter.

I awkwardly let my eyes trail around the room, "I should probably get dressed then..."

The girl, Lavinia, simply nodded and stepped out of the room for a moment to let me get changed in privacy.

Lavinia called through the door, "Our dress code is business causal, so no suits and ties, but we don't allow our employees to just stroll in with an old Led Zepplin t-shirt on."

I chuckled at her reference to one of my dad's favorite bands. He would always listen to their songs, and would try to get Prim and I to sing along to some with him. Prim never liked the songs, but to be honest, I liked almost every band my dad listened to. It's still something I use to remember him.

After considering Lavinia's advice and rummaging through my suitcase for a while, I decided on a pair of dark jeans and dark brown boots, a gray cardigan paired with a dark blue shirt and white scarf. I threw my hair into a side braid before giving myself a once-over in the mirror hanging in the bathroom.

I thought I looked presentable enough for my first day, and grabbed my phone and bag off of the table.

Lavinia was patiently waiting outside of my door, and checked me over head-to-toe while walking towards the elevator.

"You look good enough for today. We'll work on it," she stated, and I couldn't help but feel offended. I decided not to say anything, though.

We rode the elevator in silence, and Lavinia led me to a black car with tinted windows in the parking garage. I settled into the passenger seat, and she started the car once the doors shut.

"Is this your car?" I asked, looking around it and noticing how clean it is.

She nodded, yet kept her eyes trained on the road, "Yeah. Pretty nice, huh?"

I nodded in agreement. So far, I've come up with several reasons to be jealous of this girl, and I've known her for about thirty minutes.

The rest of the ride I stay quiet, partially because I'm afraid I'll say something ridiculous and she'll laugh at me, and partially because I wanted to maintain a decent rep on my first day.

When we finally pulled into the Moohre Modeling Company's parking garage, I started getting nervous.

What if Cinna didn't like me? What if I embarrassed myself already? What if he changes his mind and decides not to have me as a designer?

So many thoughts rushed through my head that it was almost dizzying. But I didn't have much time to dwell on any of them before Lavinia was out of the car and leading me towards the entrance of the building. My palms were sweating too much, so I wiped them on my jeans, subconsciously.

The lobby of the agency already exceeded my expectations. The main desk is made of a dark, polished wood, with an aqua blue trim. A bright chandelier in the same color hung above us. A small area off to the side was decorated with a low, glass table with blue, green, and white stones scattered across it.

A man with a dark suit on sat at the desk. I didn't think much about this man until I looked at him again and noticed his hair. It was blue. I turned to ask Lavinia _why_ his hair was blue, but she was already walking towards him.

"Hello, ladies!" He called, rather chipper to us.

"Good morning, Ceasar.. I'd like you to meet Cinna's new designer, Katniss..." Lavinia trailed off gesturing to me. I stood in place, somewhat stunned for a few moments before finally moving.

"Uhhh... I'm Katniss... Everdeen," I moved forward to shake the man's hand.

"Katniss Everdeen. I like it. Now, all I have to decide is if I like you," he said with a small smile on his face. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so I gave a half-hearted smile in return and stepped back.

Lavinia and Ceasar chatted for anther few minutes, but I could only catch bits and pieces of their conversation. I heard word like 'outrage' and 'no style sense' and 'how was she hired?'

Hearing this scared me a bit, because if I messed up here, word would travel fast. And I don't want to be the laughing stock of the company, already.

Eventually, Lavinia ushered me away from the front desk to see Cinna. We bid our farewells to Ceasar, and walked off down the shiny hallway, Lavinia's heels clicking against the marbled floors.

I was led to a door made of dark wood and had a name across the front of it._ 'Cinna Moohre.'_

My palms started to get even clammier as I stared at the name. This is it. I was going to meet my new boss. And I was afraid he'd hate me.

Lavinia quickly opened the door and directed me inside if the spacious room. I was expecting more... what was it... glamour? Or maybe, something more upscale to match what I've seen of the company so far. Don't get me wrong, the office was lovely, modern, and classy, even.

But everything seemed... normal. This somewhat calmed me, because a room reflects on the person in it, right?

My eyes shifted to the mahogany desk and, for the first time, noticed the dark skinned man sitting at it. My eyes grew a little wider because he looked nothing like everyone else here. He seemed almost out of place.

The blue haired man at the front desk had intimidated me, nonetheless. But this man right here, resembled normalcy, and I could physically feel myself relax. The only thing that stood out on him was the thin line of gold eyeliner across his eyelids.

"Ahhh. You must be Katniss. It's great to finally meet you. I, am Cinna Moohre," He chimed with a warming smile playing on his lips. It reassured me.

"Umm... I know that. I- I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," I stumbled through my words. He gestured to the simple, yet expensive looking, leather chairs before me. I took a seat in the one on the right as he waved Lavinia away.

"Go on now, Lavinia. I do believe you've got a lot to accomplish." The red-head subtly nodded at Cinna before ducking out of his office and lightly shutting the door.

"So, are you settling in well? How is your suite working out so far?" Cinna asked me as if we'd knew eachother for forever.

"It's very nice. Thank you for setting it up for me. It's really too much." I tried to sound grateful, but I felt like I failed at that.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all! I want you to be comfortable during your stay. Now, how about we get into the basics," Cinna waved my concern off and jumped into explaining my job. Basically, I'm going to be trained by Cinna himself in the fine art of having creativity. And then I pretty much come up with the ideas and a rough sketch, which is then sent off to the guy who will finalize everything. Simple enough.

Cinna folded his hands together, elbows propped up on the rich wood of his desk. "I'll let you head back to your suite in a minute. But before, let me ask you: There is a gala tonight for my company, and I was wondering, would you like to join us this year?" He noticed my hesitation.

"I know this is very short notice, but the timing with you arriving here and the gala's date, it falls into perfect synch. If you don't want to come, I will understand."

I then realized how long I'd been sitting there, without an answer. "I... I guess I could come. What time is it at?"

"Seven o' clock, tonight. I'll let you know where to show up, later, okay?" He told me standing up to shake my hand.

"Yes. Thank you, again," I shook his hand and turned to open his office door.

"Oh Katniss! Before you go, how would you feel about wearing one of the dresses I recently designed? Would that be something you would like to do?"

I froze. "Are... you serious? It'd be an honor to wear one of your dresses," I said honestly. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Great! If you'll follow me, I can show you the one I have in mind. I think you'll look just stunning in it."

I followed him down a few hallways with twists and turns until we came to another door labeled '_Next Season.' _

Cinna slid the door open and led me inside, revealing probably the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

It was a flowing, red dress with gold and orange accents here an there, falling gracefully around your ankles. The bodice had tiny, sparkling gems that caught on the light flowing into the room. It was gorgeous. There was no way I could ever pull it off.

"Cinna, I-"

"Don't say it, Katniss. Just try it on. I know what you're going to say. And it's full of apprehension. Don't question yourself until you truly see how stunning you are," he reprimanded me, gently taking the dress from its place on the mannequin before me, and carefully placing it in my arms.

"Go put it on, Katniss," he said kindly while steering me towards what I suppose is a dressing room.

When I had it on, finally, I barely recognized myself. I stepped out to see if Cinna approved.

I think he did.

Cinna smiled at me, turning me towards the floor length mirror across the room, "You're more radiant than the sun."

* * *

I carefully climbed the steps to the gala in my six inch red heels that my "prep team" forced onto me. In any other situation, I wouldn't wear them regardless of what they thought. But, I decided that this was important; my first impression on the rest of the company. And if I had to suffer in these heels for a good rep, I would.

Although, not all of it is bad.

I seem to have fallen in love with the dress Cinna has loaned to me. Or given to me. I'm not sure which.

After I put on the dress, Cinna offered for his best prep team to do my hair and make-up, which we both knew I couldn't do myself. Their comments still rang through my head though.

"We need to fix this hair ASAP. No offense, sweetie, but, are you kidding me? How do you live with this... bird's nest on top of your head," I rolled my eyes at this one.

"Do you ever wear make-up? I think you could use it..." The one with bright orange hair said.

"Oh, Flavius! Stop it! She just needs a few areas touched up here and there," The one with pink hair commented next, pointing to areas of my face.

Let's just say, my new prep team doesn't exactly have many boundaries.

The cool air hit my bare shoulders and I hustled up the rest of the stairs and yanked the heavy, glass door open. The chilly, late November air turned into heat as I stepped into the room. Everything was tastefully decorated for the holidays, with garlands framing the bar and several entrances. The lighting was fairly low, but white lights hung from the ceilings bringing a little more light into the room.

I had no idea where to go or what do because I've never been to a big fancy gala before. Plus, I didn't know anyone in the company other than Cinna and Lavinia, who I'm sure were caught up with other important guests.

I started walking away from the bar knowing I couldn't drink anything anyways because I'm underage. Half of the guests here were already either buzzed, tipsy, or flat out drunk. I hate when people get drunk.

I spent a few minutes looking for familiar faces in the crowd, but ultimately failed. I pretended to be checking out the architecture of the building when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and, finally, found Cinna standing before me.

"Cinna! Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I barely know anybody here," I tried not to sound too relieved to see him, but it didn't work out.

"I have a few people to introduce you to," Cinna gestures to several men and women standing behind him. They all looked so professional and I can't help but say that they intimidated me.

A bronze haired man wearing a sleek black suit and matching black tie. He stuck his hand out in my direction. "I'm Finnick Odair. And may I say, it is a true honor to be speaking with, one, Cinna's newest designer, and two, a very beautiful lady."

Obviously, this guy was a people pleaser.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. It's, uh very nice to met you Mr. Odair," I attempted to play nice. He simply chuckled at my choice of words.

"Please, call me Finnick," he stepped off the side so that the others could greet me. Most of them, I doubt I'll be able to even remember their names by tomorrow. Although, one woman stood out to me. Her name was Johanna Mason, and I can assure you that I will not forget her, mainly because of her attitude that... strikes me as somewhat of a fresh breath of air.

For the remainder of the night I tried my best to stay by Finnick and Johanna. They're both nice enough, even though Finnick can be more than slightly cocky and Johanna overly sarcastic. I think we could make decent friends, though.

The windows quickly grew dark and when I pulled out my phone, I found that it was already twelve-thirty. By this point, Finnick and Johanna were practically shit-faced drunk, along with everybody else here. I figured I should head out because Cinna asked me to come in tomorrow for "day one" of my new career. I was kind of excited though.

Before I could leave, Johanna and Finnick dragged me off in search of a friend. Honestly, I kind of just wanted to go back to the hotel and curl up in my sweats.

"Peet!" I heard Finnick call out, practically blowing out my eardrum. He waved exaggeratedly to someone I couldn't see.

"Peeta!" Was that a nickname or the guy's real name?

All of a sudden, a man with the most stunning blue eyes and glistening blonde hair stepped forward. We immediately made eye contact, his blue boring into my grey. My cheeks heated up with the intensity his gaze held.

For some reason that I didn't know, the man walking towards me made me more nervous than I've ever felt. It was overwhelming.

"I... I have to go. It's getting late... I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow... uh, bye," I stumbled through my excuse. They bid me a farewell before allowing me to quickly round the corner I came from before and hightail it out of the venue.

I could see my breath in the air as I rushed down the steep stairs leading to the sidewalk. I waved down the closest cab, gave the man her hotel's address, and attempted to warm my hands.

When we arrived at my hotel, I slid my key card through the door handle and entered quickly. I slipped my heels off by the door and un-zipped my dress, carefully hanging it back up on the bathroom door, so it wouldn't become wrinkled.

I threw on a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and promptly passed out on top of the duvet of the bed. My eyes closed, and as much as I tried to force it to go away, the man with startling blue eyes and striking blonde hair seemed to be glued to the back of my eyelids.

And I sort of liked it.

**There's chapter two! I hope you like it, and I hope this week I will be getting Christmas chapters up and stuff:) we'll ease into it. Anyways, thank you guys a ton for your reviews, favorites, follows, etc. it's pretty motivating! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Here you go! Enjoy! P.S.- if there's ever a POV change, I'll let youknow. **

**Katniss' POV**:

I winced as another patch of hair was ripped from my legs. All morning, my prep team has been giving me a... make-over. They call it "beauty base zero." Basically, all of the hair on my entire body is ripped from my skin, and they try their best to follow Cinna's rules on a natural look. I haven't gotten a chance to look in a mirror yet, so I have no clue if I look like a clown so far.

My day has been fairly low-key, minus the whole make-over thing. After I'm done with this, Cinna asked me to deliver a few designs to the guy who'll draw the final cuts, and then start on a few designs myself.

"Katniss, dear, turn to your right a little," Flavius called out. I've been given commands like this all day, so far.

Finally, around forty minutes have passed, and my prep team lets me go for the rest of the day. Practically my entire body is sore, but as long as I'm not being treated like a human test subject, it'll be bearable.

My heels click against the hard floors as I make my way to Cinna's office. Prim chose my outfit this morning, because apparently I "wouldn't know what fashion is if it hit me in the head." I rolled my eyes at that one, regardless if it was coming from my little sister or not. They were pretty cute shoes, though.

I arrived in front of Cinna's door an knocked three times. I heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side of the door, signaling I could open the door.

"Hey... Cinna," I said, not used to calling him by his first name instead of 'Mr. Moohre' ," I'm here to pick up the designs you need finalized."

He nodded his head in remembrance. "Yes, yes. They're right in that portfolio on top of the cabinet to your left. Fourth folder in," Cinna directed me to the portfolio. I found it shortly after, and made sure the papers within the folder were secure. The last thing I need is for all of Cinna's hard work to go flying all over the hallway.

"You can drop those off around the corner and up a floor. It's the third door on your right, room number twenty-seven," he gave me a small smile before sending me off to find this mystery person.

The elevator ride was silent except for the ding of the door closing and opening, and the man standing in front of me shifting his weight every so often. Of course, this man was on before me so I had to suffer through eight floor before finally arriving at the second.

The elevator doors slid open for me to find none other than Finnick Odair standing there. His face lit up with recognition as I stepped out onto the marbled floors to greet him. We shook hands briefly and he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. His act startled me. Is this how British people greeted each other?

"Katniss Everdeen. Just the lady I was looking for," Finnick said like a gentleman. Although, the glances towards my cleavage from him seemed to say differently. I suddenly regretted allowing Prim to choose my outfit this morning. It was a pencil skirt that went to my knees, and a flowy red blouse that was a little bit more revealing than I was used to.

"I was wondering," Finnick continued, "Johanna and I are going out to eat later this evening with my girlfriend and our dear friend, Peeta. Would you like to join us?"

Was Peeta the man from last night? The one I ran away from? Could I sit through a dinner with him? Oh, surely it's not the same guy. Or is it? I answered before I could stop myself from changing my mind. "Sure."

"Great! Can you be at Belvedere around, say, eight tonight?" I nodded in conformation, and Finnick left me to attend to my business.

I stopped walking in front of room twenty-seven, three doors down on the right. I knocked on the door softly, three times, not knowing if I could walk right in or not. I heard a muffled voice from inside the room, yet couldn't tell if door quieted their voice or they were mumbling. I softly pushed the door open anyways, and was met with the same mop of blonde hair from last night. This was Peeta.

"I'll be with you in one mi-," He paused halfway through his sentence as he looked up and his eyes met mine. I felt a slow blush creep up my face and looked down at my shoes in an attempt to hide it. I heard his desk chair shift as he moved back in it, standing up to greet me.

"Hi... I'm Peeta Mellark. It's lovely to meet you," he said. Oh Lord, his accent. It was gorgeous. I knew by this point my face was as red as a tomato.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. It's, uh, nice to meet you too..." I diverted my eyes from his, glancing around the room.

"Oh, umm, could I help you with something?" Peeta asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I have a few designs from Cinna... for you, I'm assuming," I handed the portfolio over to him. He flipped open the red cover and quickly shuffle through the designs.

"Ah, right. He mentioned these to me a few weeks ago," Peeta said, more to himself than to me. I shifted my weight several times suddenly feeling a bit awkward. Maybe I should strike up conversation? It's now or never.

"Ummm," I caught his attention, " Your friend Finnick invited me out to dinner tonight... He said you'd be there," I ended up mumbling at the end of my sentence. I always have to go and make a fool of myself, don't I?

He just chuckled lightly, though. "Yeah, I am. He's bringing his girlfriend, isn't he? Finn's pretty crazy about her. Ever since he met her, she's all he talks about. It gets kind of annoying after awhile, actually," Peeta finished with a small, crooked smile. Was he always this friendly and talkative?

"I'm sure they make a lovely couple," I tried to use my best manners and to sound relatively pleasant. I want to leave a good impression of me with him.

"You'll see tonight," he flashed me his glorious smile over his shoulder, before turning back to rummaging through a drawer on the other sort of the room.

"I'll... see you tonight, then," I said, backing out of his office. I shut the door behind me and slumped against it. What is it with this guy that makes me so... whatever I'm feeling?

* * *

After I finisher my day's work, I headed back to the hotel. I opened my door and found Prim perched on the edge of my bed. "Katniss!" she called out, jumping up and giving me a bear hug. I was startled at first but hugged her back immediately. Prim jumps back into conversation after ten seconds, though.

"So how was work? Cinna's nice, isn't he? Did you meet anyone new yet? Any cute guys working there?"

I shook my head at her. Prim always did this whenever I did something new. I walked over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of water. Prim started explaining to me how she ordered room service that should be here any minute, and called a maid to tidy up my suite. I looked at her skeptically.

"What is all of this about, Prim? You normally don't kiss up to me this much when you need something."

She started playing with her fingers, staring down at her lap. "I met this guy today."

I sighed. The last thing I needed was for Prim to have a broken heart. "Is he at least nice? What does he look like? How long did you even talk to him for!?"

"Calm down, Katniss! He's a really nice guy, actually. He's exactly my age with gorgeous brown hair and these hazel eyes that I could get lost in for days..." Prim trailed off thinking about her "lover."

"And his name is just perfect: Rory Hawthorne."

Hawthorne. Hawthorne. Where have I heard that name before.

"I'm Gale. Gale Hawthorne."

My eyes widened with recognition. Rory Hawthorne must be the younger brother of the guy I met in the plane. The total douchebag, Gale.

"I have to meet this kid before you even think about liking him," I said, sounding more stern than intended.

"But why, Katniss!"

"Because."

Prim huffed at my attitude. "You're so stubborn sometimes, Katniss."

I ignored her comment. "I have to get ready for tonight. A... colleague of mine has invited me to dinner tonight."

"Is this colleague a male or female?" Prim teased.

"Male."

"Oh, Katniss! You-"

"He's bringing his girlfriend," I cut her off. That got her to stop.

"Want to help pick out my outfit?" I changed the subject quickly. Prim sauntered over and rummaged through my articles of clothing until she found the perfect outfit. It consisted of skinny jeans tucked into short, gray, boots with a short heel, paired with a flowy top and a black blazer. I have no idea how Prim even chooses these outfits, because if it were up to me I'd be going out in a t-shirt and simple jeans.

The clock ticked away, and before I knew it, Prim was ushering me out of my suite and towards the elevator. "Enjoy yourself tonight, Katniss! You deserve it!" she called before shutting the door.

* * *

I've been at Belvedere for around thirty minutes so far. And it has been a great night already. Finnick's girlfriend, Annie, is so sweet and is a prefect match for him. We've already chatted for a while, and actually have a lot in common. We were in the middle of a conversation about favorite restaurants when Finnick jumps in.

"Hey, Katniss! Your knight in shining armor is here!" I spun around in my seat and saw Peeta walking towards our table. My heart rate immediately picked up and I quickly turned back around, suddenly taking a deep interest in the glass my drink was in.

"Hey, guys... Hi, Katniss," Peeta greeted the table, taking a seat next to me.

"Hi, Peeta," I replied shyly.

"You, uh, look lovely tonight," he gestures towards my outfit. I subconsciously adjusted my jacket. "Thank you," I responded.

We sat, listening to Johanna go on about the guy she hooked up with a few nights ago. I really didn't any details though, considering I'd be eating shortly. And, thankfully, Peeta saved the day.

"So, do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to order anything yet," I replied. He nodded in response.

"I think our waitress is coming back, so I can get us something," Peeta told me. Us. Something about that word made my stomach flip.

He flagged our waitress down and began to order a water. "What do you want to drink?" he asked me.

"I'll just have a diet Coke, please," I said, looking from Peeta to the waitress. She nodded, moving on to Johanna, Finnick, and Annie, who I'm assuming all ordered alcohol.

Time ticked away as I chatted comfortably with Peeta and the group. They were all so nice and welcoming.

Shortly after our meals had arrive at our table, Johanna left us. I halted the twirling of my pasta and leaned over to whisper to Peeta, "Where did Johanna go?" I could see her from across the restaurant, and she was sitting at a table with a guy around her age. Peeta finished swallowing what he was chewing before speaking.

"She's probably looking for a guy to take home tonight." My eye widened slightly. I didn't know people _actually_ did that.

"Oh," I said lamely, feeling sheltered all of a sudden. Compared to everyone else around me, I feel like Effie sort of... protected me from everything like this. What else is in the real world that I don't know about?

I continued to ponder these thoughts, for longer than I realized. I wasn't that sheltered... right? I mean, sure, I wasn't used to talking about anything having to do with... "sexy time."

But that's only because I usually don't go to parties or any social events, really.

_That's because you have no friends. _

I internally rolled my eyes at myself. Why do I have such a low self-esteem?

By the end of the night I've placed myself at the bottom of the ladder based on experience. We all chipped in to cover the expensive meals, right before our waitress came back to retrieve our money.

"So, Katniss..." Peeta trailed off, seeming nervous. We had talked a lot that night, and I already knew more about him. He has two older brothers, him being the baby of the family, his parents own a bakery he worked in all his life, his favorite color is sunset orange, and, whether he likes to admit it or not, he still has a baby blanket he's had since he was born. Personally, I thought it was adorable.

"I was wondering if you would maybe, possibly, like to go out to dinner or something with me? Or whatever you want to do, it's fine by me! That is, if you say yes. And you're most certainly not obligated to say yes, no matter how bad you feel for the guy who's by now rambling and making a complete fool of himself in front of a beautiful girl," Peeta started playing with the edge of his cloth napkin sitting on the table, dropping off of his traipse.

I was honestly stunned silent. He actually wanted to go on a date with me? And did he really just say I was beautiful. I could count on one hand how many times I've been called beautiful.

"I'd love to."

Peeta's head snapped up, his eyes finally meeting mine. I felt the same bolt of electricity from earlier shoot up through my body, spreading to seemingly every nerve ending I had. "Really?" His poorly concealed excitement made a smile spread across my face.

"Yes, really," I laughed lightly.

"That's great then! Umm, would maybe Saturday evening work for you?" Peeta asked, ever the gentleman. I nodded at him.

"I think that'll work." We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed hours, smiles still plastered to our faces. Eventually, our peaceful silence was broken by Finnick ushering us out of our seats and towards to restaurants doors.

Once outside, Peeta immediately asked, "Would you like a ride back to your hotel?"

"I was just going to take a cab."

"No, no! It's not a problem! I can drive you, I'm heading out that way, anyways. Plus, it's cold out. You shouldn't have to wait in this weather for a cab when I could take you right now," Peeta offered.

"If you insist... Sure, why not."

We walked back to his car in silence. He opened the passengers seat for me, before running around the front of the car and settling in the drivers seat. The ride back to my hotel was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. I finally decided to break it with a question. "How do you know where my hotel is?"

Peeta glanced at me and let out a deep laugh. "Don't go thinking that I'm a stalker or something. Whenever Cinna hires a new member of the company, he outs them in the same hotel. Even I was there at one point."

"Oh."

I sounded really stupid not knowing what to say and willed his car to go faster.

We finally arrived back at my hotel and Peeta insisted on walking me in. "I'm really excited for our date, Peeta," I eventually settled on saying.

"I am too. I had a really nice time talking with you tonight."

"I did, too," I replied.

Peeta looked like he wanted to either a, hug, or b, kiss, me but I knew he wouldn't. He didn't want to make me uncomfortable too early on.

"I'll see you Saturday, then. Goodnight, Katniss," Peeta offered a sheepish smile and a little wave of his hand before turning to walk out.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

When I finally fell asleep that night, my dreams were filled with none other than, Peeta Mellark.

**Happy Holidays everyone! This is my little Christmas present to you guys:) I know it's not holiday themed, but Christmas chappies are soon to come! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy time to listen to Christmas music and get stuff at cheap prices, whatever you celebrate, know that I hope your celebration is merry and bright and super fantastic:) k? Also, it snowed here like two days ago! It's a Christmas miracle! **

**On a more serious note, I'd like to acknowledge everyone that was affected by the Newtown shooting. My heart goes out to you during your struggles. **

**Thank you guys:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

***insert witty authors note here* **

**Katniss' POV: **

After having dinner at Belvedere on Tuesday night, the rest of my week flew by, and before I knew it, it was Saturday and I would finally be able to be with Peeta again. I hurried back from work that day, after having a very uneventful day. I was starting a new project for Cinna, and barely had time to even leave my office. And not leaving my office means that I hardly saw Peeta at all the rest of the week.

I rummaged through my closet until I found an outfit suitable for my night. Peeta refused to tell me where he was taking me, the only hint given to dress evening casual. Keeping this in mind, I picked out black skinny jeans with short heeled boots, a flowy cream top, and a dark blazer over it. At the last minute I debated wearing a necklace, but decided against it.

I anxiously awaited Peeta to come and pick me up from the hotel's lobby. I was really starting to get irritated staying at my suite, even though it was luxurious. I missed my room back at home, no matter how annoying living there could be.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Peeta walked into the lobby, greeting me along the way. I happily made my way over to him as he led me to his car.

"You still won't tell me where you're taking me?" I asked him once we were in his car. The engine revved up and he pulled out from the parking spot. Peeta shook his head with a light chuckle.

"You'll have to wait and see. By the way, you look lovely tonight," he told me. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Thank you." Already tonight I feel more comfortable with Peeta. I've warmed up to him more, and I feel like he's done the same with me. He makes small talk with me throughout the drive as we listen to an old, slow song on the radio. It was nice. And then everything got so much better.

We suddenly surged straight into the heart of London, and it was magnificent. All around us lights shone brightly, making it seem almost like day until you looked up into the sky and saw the darkness swallowing up tiny beads of light here and there; the stars.

I've never been to London, and for my first time seeing everything, I am most certainly impressed. "Wow. It's stunning."

"I know. Everything is so gorgeous. I was in awe the first time I came into London," Peeta told me while pulling up to the street's curb. He opened my door for me and led me into a swanky, modern, yet low-key restaurant. "Reservations under Mellark, table for two, please," Peeta told the hostess when we walked in.

"Ah, yes, Mellark. Follow me," the woman led us to a table in the back of the restaurant, overlooking the River Thames. It was gorgeous. You could see a whole other part of the city with more shining lights and distant noises that surprisingly comforted me.

I shifted my gaze to meet Peeta's. "Did you make these reservations? This is the most beautiful place I've ever been."

He nodded at me. "Yes, I did," Peeta hesitated before continuing, "And I know this will sound overly cheesy, but, I beg to differ. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," his last sentence was whispered, and I heard it whether I was intended to or not.

"Thank you," I whispered back, not sure if he was intended to hear it or not, myself. But he did.

"There's no need to thank me. It's the honest truth, Katniss." I blushed, once again. Why did he have to be so charming?

Our waiter came to take our orders shortly. I got the special for the night; a wrap with all sorts of different seasonings and food stuffed into it, and Peeta ordered a pasta with what I thought was too much sauce.

While waiting for our food, Peeta and I talked as if old friends reuniting and catching up. I was comfortable with him and I could be the real me, which made me more than happy to spend time with him. He told me stories from when he was younger, still living with his older brothers and parents in their bakery. He told me about their flour fights and sneaking treats from the front counter at the end of the day. He told me how he loves art, painting specifically, and would frost the cakes that we're placed in the storefront.

"I remember going I deliveries with my father when I was probably around ten years old, and seeing the faces of our costumers light up when they saw their orders... that feeling I got knowing that I made someone happy with something so simple was, and still is, amazing."

I could listen to him speak all day, and seeing the way his face lit up while talking about what he loved made my stomach flutter.

"That's one of the main reasons I pursued my dream, to make people happy. As long as I could possibly be making someones day better, I'm happy doing what I do. But that's enough from me... tell me something about you," Peeta finished, reciprocating he earlier question. I froze. I didn't know what to say! There was no way I could start talking about my past... Our night has been going extremely well do far, and I didn't want to ruin it with another one of my sob storys. I decided to play it safe and go over some basics.

"Well, I'm from New York, and I live with my aunt, uncle, and younger sister. I was going to college at a small arts school and just finished my third year there when Cinna asked me to join his company. And that's not really an opportunity you can just pass up," Peeta nodded at all the right places, still stirring his drink with a straw. It must be a nervous habit, "I think I'll finish up school online or something. If I'll be spending the majority of my year here, there isn't a real point in enrolling back into college in the U.S."

"That's great," Peeta said once I finished speaking, "The online college thing, I mean."

I nodded, not knowing how to verbally respond. Luckily, I was saved by our waiter returning with our food. We quickly thanked him and began to dig in to our meals. After several moment of silence, Peeta spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what about the rest of your family... like your parents?" I immediately froze, again. I know he meant no disrespect by his question, because he had no idea why I neglected to mention my parents. Peeta took note to my hesitation.

"If you're not comfortable answering that, you don't have to. Really, Katniss," He said to me, reaching across the table and taking my left hand in his. I shook my head slightly.

"No... It's just... My dad, he d-died when I was younger, and my mom, she isn't really in the picture anymore," I felt tears well up in my eyes and my chin start to tremble. Why was I telling him this? I barely knew him! I stared down at my food, pretending to distract myself momentarily.

Peeta didn't react like I expected, though. Instead of walking out because of my heavy baggage that I still couldn't come to terms with, he gently picked up my left hand and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss. This act sent the tears flowing down my face in a split second, and I had no control as to holding them back. Nobody has made me feel this special in ages. Not since my father...

He leaned in closer and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I looked up into his eyes and immediately felt better. Maybe I could trust this man, eventually.

"Katniss... I didn't mean to upset you in any way or put you in a position you weren't comfortable in. I was out of place and rude to ask about something you weren't comfortable speaking about. And for that, I am truly sorry."

I sighed, but in relief. It felt nice to share a part of my past and be told sorry, but not because of the story, but because that person really was sorry for asking, and was a true gentleman. "It's okay. Don't be too hard on yourself, Peeta."

We decided to change subjects quickly. "What's your favorite movie?" Peeta asked me first.

"Monty Python."

His face lit up with recognition, "I knew it! You look like someone who enjoys that movie. Personally, I like it, it's pretty funny, but it isn't my favorite. That would probably have to be The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Maybe The Shining as a close second."

"Ah, so you're one of those "horro movie fanatic" guys," I said, my attention split between Peeta and my food.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a fanatic, but... I do enjoy a good horror movie when I see one!"

My little weak moment from earlier has since passed, and the rest of our night goes very smooth. Peeta insists on paying for everything, much to my dismay, but I let him pay in the end if it'll make him happy. We're walking back out to his car when he speaks up again.

"I don't know about you, but I don't exactly want our night to end just yet. Would you maybe like to possibly come over to my place for a little while? I could get you coffee or some pastries or tea or whatever you like and we could watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show, or maybe Monty Python, or just reruns of Seinfeld, or whatever you want. Or I could just take you back to your suite right now and we could just forgets rambled on this long because you make me nervous." I don't know of he intended to say his last sentence out loud, but I thought it was cute anyways.

"Peeta, I'd love to come over."

He smiled at me when he started the car. He seemed relieved that I hadn't turned him down. I've spent the whole night with him, and he's truly an amazing person. I'd like to get to know him better, still, and it did sound nice to just relax for once.

Peeta finally pulled up at his flat. He jiggled his keys in the lock before his front door finally swung open. To the right was a spacious living room with a couch and two chairs, a flat screen mounted on the wall, a few pictures of what I assumed was his family scattered around, and a large assortment of movies, video games, and gaming system displayed in a case. To the left was his kitchen complete with a bar and black stools, and a dining area next to it. I peered down the hallway and saw several doors that I suspected led to his bathroom, bedroom, an office or guest room, and a closet. Peeta toed off his shoes, and I followed suit not wanting to be rude.

"So do you want something to eat? Or drink?" He asked moving into the kitchen.

"Well, what do you have?" I countered.

He opened the fridge and looked inside, "Ummm... A few cans of diet Coke, expired milk, vitamin water, and a half empty bottle of wine left behind by my mother."

"Coke is fine, thanks."

Peeta chuckled, probably out of embarrassment because of his small variety of beverages.

"You can go pick out a movie, if you'd like. I'll heat up a few cheese buns for us," He said pulling out a box and setting it on the counter. I walked into his living room and scanned his movie selection. I settled on his box set of every season of Seinfeld, pulling out the first three.

Peeta walked back in with a mouthwatering aroma following him. He presented a plate full of golden brown buns that smelled strangely like cheese. He moved the plate a little closer to me, the scent beckoning me to eat them. "Try one," Peeta offered, moving to put the DVD on. I reached for one of the delectable buns and took a bite. A mixture of cheese and bread exploded in my mouth, the most amazing taste I've ever had. "Peeta! These are... Oh my god..." I exclaimed, quickly finishing my first cheese bun and grabbing another.

"I'm glad you like them," Peeta said with a light laugh, joining me on the couch. He has since lost his suit jacket and tie, and reclined on the leather with his feet propped up on the coffee table. We watched the show in silence, laughing every now and then and eating plenty of cheese buns. Eventually I'm forced to ask where his bathroom is before I pee all over his couch.

"It's down the hall, second door on your right." I follow his directions and make my way down the hall and into his bathroom. It's surprisingly neat for a guy's bathroom, just like the rest of his place. As I make my way out of the bathroom, I noticed the paintings hanging on the walls. They were magnificent. Did he paint these?

"Hey, Peeta?" I called walking back into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Did you paint all of those pictures in your hall?"

He noticeably blushed at the attention. "Oh, umm, yeah. It's sorta like a pass time... Not really a big deal."

I sat back down next to him. "Well, they're amazing."

We finished watching Seinfeld and I was truly exhausted, but didn't want to leave just yet. Being with Peeta had me feeling things that I didn't even know what to call. I knew our night had to come to an end eventually though.

"Would you like me to drive you back?" Peeta asked while standing up from the couch.

"Sure."

He stood up to go grab his jacket when his phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID and his eyes widened a tiny bit. "Katniss, I'm so sorry but I have to go take this call. It's my mother. I'll try to make it fast, I promise."

I nodded and watched him retreat down the hall. I stood quietly by his front door, admiring some of his art when a cluster of pictures caught my eye. They were filling up a box to almost the brim. I knew that I shouldn't snoop, that's it's rude and invading but I couldn't help myself. My curiosity got the best of me. I peered into the box and found tons of photos, mostly containing Peeta. I saw several of him with missing teeth, cookie crumbs all over his shirt, photos of him that must be from before he lost his baby fat, and they were adorable.

But then I stumbled upon photos from when he was older. In a few he was standing with who I assume are his brothers, some with himself kneeling next to little children that were related to him, and others with high school and college friends. And then I stumbled upon another photo. It was Peeta posing with his arm around a girl, a busty blonde clad in a skimpy tank top and short shorts. I looked for more, and I found about ten to fifteen of Peeta with this girl. Was she his girlfriend? His ex? Surely they weren't dating now, because why would he ask her to go on a date if he had a girlfriend?

I took a closer look at the pictures and could feel the little self confidence I had slowly dwindling. This girl was gorgeous. She was curvy and had large breasts that were basically spilling out of the tight tank top clinging to her curves. In almost every photo of her, she had on impossibly tight shorts or jeans or yoga pants. She had long, flowing blonde hair that every guy would dream for, and big brown eyes. I suddenly felt all of my insecurities rush back and dropped the photos back in the box. It's no wonder that Peeta would date someone like her... She was basically the image of perfection.

And then there's me.

Peeta's heavy footfalls in the hallway snapped me out of my daze. "Hey, you ready to go?"

I simply nodded and followed him out of his flat after grabbing our coats and his keys.

All throughout the ride back to my hotel, Peeta tried to spark up conversation but I meekly responded each time, lost in my thoughts. I think he eventually picked up on my attitude, because he stopped attempting to talk with me. Peeta finally pulled up at my hotel, and turned to me before killing the ignition.

"I had a really great time tonight, Katniss." I could tell he was nervous from the way he fiddled with a button on his shirt.

"I did too," I tried to seem more enthusiastic than I actually was. Don't get me wrong, being with Peeta tonight was unbelievable, but my mood was somewhat squashed due to the pictures I found.

Peeta hesitated before continuing, "I don't know how you'd feel about this, but... I would love to take you out on another date, sometime."

"Oh... that would be nice. I'll have to check my schedule... It was nice spending the night with you, Peeta. Goodnight," I waved goodbye to him before climbing out of his car and walking back into the hotel. I knew I was acting bitter, but that was how I felt.

Why did I even agree to go out with him? It was, in my opinion, a waste of time at this point. He was way out of my league, anyways, so what's the point in trying?

**I'm so sorry that this was up so late! I've been pretty under the weather lately with some viral thing... It's not pretty. but... HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope your 2012 was amazing, and that your 2013 is even better! Thank you for reading, please follow, favorite, and review! I love you guys! I hope your holiday season was great! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Katniss' POV**

The next week flew past in the blink of an eye. I finished up the work Cinna needed from me within the time frame, and had a little extra time to spend with Prim sight seeing around London. I was scheduled to leave England in two days; my flight would be leaving Sunday at two in the afternoon. I'd be back the following month for another few weeks, and so on.

I shut my office door for the last time until I visited again, and made my way towards the buildings entrance.

"Miss Katniss!" A voice behind me caught my attention. I whipped around and saw Cinna advancing towards me. "A word in my office, please."

I silently followed him, hoping my outside appearance didn't reflect what I was feeling on the inside. I started to panic, wondering how I could've messed up so quickly. Once I was seated in Cinna's office, nervously fidgeting with my hands, he seemed to realize why I was on edge. "Oh, Katniss, dear, you are not in any sort of trouble. I simply wanted to talk," he told me calmly.

"I know that you are leaving very soon, and will be returning in roughly three months from America. But, I was curious as to see whether or not you'd be willing to... take a different route."

I'm sure my face displayed my confusion, due to Cinna continuing his sentence.

"Katniss, what I'm asking you is to..." Cinna trailed off, contemplating his word choices, "consider moving to London."

My jaw went slack. Move to London? What about Prim? I know this is my job, but this wasn't the plan at all! Honestly, I was looking forward to returning to a continent I was familiar with. I was silent for a few moments, too many thoughts rushing through my head to respond yet.

"I... Thank you, for the offer. But... I don't know... My family all lives in America... How could I just leave them?" I stumble through my words. Cinna nodded understandingly.

"I know, I know. You will have time to talk this over with your family. But, just think about it, Katniss. I really would love for you to consider this seriously. Take your time," he told me before ushering me out of his office. Move to England? Permanently? One half of me was telling me to do it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, a chance to work for one of the top designers in the world. But the more reasonable side of me was telling me to not forget my family. I know Effie and Haymitch would be there to care for Prim, but being away from her for the majority of each year? How could I do that to my family?

I stumbled out into the cold and bitter wind, and tried to catch a taxi. Once one slowed for me, I slipped in the back and told the driver my hotel address before slumping against the window, trying desperately to make a choice.

I would love to stay, but I know that my family needs me and I will do anything to please them. The driver pulled up to my hotel and I quickly payed him. All I wanted to do was try to keep my thoughts at bay with mind-numbing television. I arrived at my room without running into any of my family, thankfully. I let myself in and flopped down on the bed after toeing off my shoes. I flipped through the channels on the television mounted on the wall until I landed on some cheesy reality show that I honestly had no interest in actually watching. I really just needed a distraction.

The clock slowly ticked by, and before I knew it, it was eight o'clock at night. I must've fallen asleep for several of those hours because the memory of my afternoon is still foggy. My phone was ringing incessantly, and was starting to give me a headache, so I rolled over to answer it.

"Katniss?"

Madge. I smiled through the phone at the sound of my best friends voice. Oh, I missed her. At this point, she's the only person I have to talk to about everything. "Madge! It's so good to hear from you!"

"How's life in England, kitty-cat?" I smiled at my old nickname that was made up several years ago. "I've heard that the guys there are hot," she continued.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Madge spoke up, "Anyone caught your eye yet? Hmmm?" At this, my mind went to Peeta, and how nice my night was with him, before I found the pictures...

I decided to come straight out with it, because without Madge, I'd be screwed, "Sort of. I meet this guy and we went out on one date so far. And it was beyond lovely! But then he took me back to his place to watch a movie and... I found a few pictures from only a small while ago. They were of him and some busty blonde, who was gorgeous! And, I don't know, I just got insecure, I guess." It was embarrassing to admit that I have such a low self-esteem, but I knew that Madge would help me with at least one of my issues.

Madge sighed on the other line, "Oh, Katniss. Will you ever learn?" I felt small all of a sudden, like I was left out of a joke, or the last one to be chosen in a game of kickball. "You haven't been out with this guy again, correct?" I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Well, if he asked you out in the first place, he must've been mildly interested, am I wrong?"

I shook my head to myself, "No... I just feel like I have to live up to his past. What if I'm not good enough? What if this actually progresses, and we... start dating," I said this last part very quietly, "What if I become attached... and he leaves me?"

Madge responded after a few beats of silence, "You'll never know unless you try, Katniss. I know you probably better than anyone, and you don't try in relationships," I cut her off there.

"But we're not in a relationship!"

Madge sighed again, "I know that... Here's the thing, you're afraid to open up to people, afraid of being hurt, afraid of being left behind if you turn out liking them. But you cannot get through life that way, Katniss. You simply can't. You need to open up to this guy, because he might not be what you're expecting. Not everybody comes into your life to hurt you. If you're not going to try this for me, do it for yourself. Think of the end result, what could become of this, Katniss. You deserve it."

I was stunned into silence. Maybe a call from my best friend was what I needed. "Madge... I need to go think this over... I- I will call you tomorrow, or something."

I hope she understood that I wasn't trying to seem opposed to her advice. I wasn't, after all. I just need to think this over. Madge bid me a goodnight before hanging up and leaving me alone to think over everything that was happening too fast.

* * *

"Katniss, open up!" I sighed heavily, rushing towards the door to pull it open. Prim walked through and took a seat on the

chair in the corner of the room.

"What, Prim? I was kind of busy!"

"No you weren't. I know you, Katniss. What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes at her. I can never get away with anything, can I? "It's nothing."

"C'mon Katniss. I know you have something to tell me. You're afraid of what I'll say."

"Fine! ...Cinna wants me to move to England..." I mumbled. I was waiting for Prim's jaw to drop to the floor, or for her to beg me not to stay. But instead, she stays calm, like she's been expecting this.

"And what did you say?"

I shook my head. "I didn't say anything! I told him I'd think about it."

Prim didn't say anything for a few moments. "You don't want to stay, because you want to make sure I stay safe. You'll be giving up a once in a lifetime opportunity to take care of me. Katniss... I don't want you to leave me, but I'll be fine. I have Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch now. You have no reason not to stay here." For the second time today, I was stunned speechless.

"I... I can't leave home, though," I protested.

"Yes, you can! What's holding you back, Katniss?"

I paused. When I actually thought about it, there _was_ nothing holding me back from staying in London. "I... Nothing," I nearly whispered.

Prim rested a hand on my shoulder, moving closer to me on my bed, "See, Katniss? Nothing if holding you back from staying here! So... Go for it!"

I smiled at my younger sister, "I... Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," I said with a small laugh.

"Okay! You're moving to London, Katniss!" Prim shouted, jumping up and grabbing my hands.

I chuckled, out of happiness and, surprisingly, relief. "I'm moving to London!"

**It's sort of short... Idk I was working on it for way too long and I kept you guys waiting! So, Katniss is moving to London! Yay! And to those of you who are curious as to who was in those photos at Peeta's flat... You'll have to wait another chapter. I promise Peeta will be in the next one! I used this chapter as more of a segway into some of the bigger stuff but it was important because Katniss had a couple of epiphanies. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review, favorite, and follow! It motivates me:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**I've been meaning to mention this for a while... So for any of you who have been reading my other fanfic, An Endless Summer, i have some news. As of right now, it will be on a mini hiatus, but it should be continued later on. I'm just way too busy to be juggling school, my private lessons along with my actual lessons, maintaining a social life, midterms, and two stories at once. But it will be continued, eventually. Enjoy the chapter, for it contains Peeta! :D **

**Katniss' POV: **

Since I've made my decision about staying in London, (with a little help from Prim) I have told Cinna that I'm willing to stay, and he was thrilled. Apparently he believes that I have "true potential" and will thrive at his company. I hope so.

I had gone along with my aunt, uncle, and sister to the airport, and, as much as I don't want to admit it, I was a mess. I tried to keep my emotions inside in attempt to spare my family's feelings. I didn't want their last memory of me for a while to be of me blubbering like a baby over my little sister leaving me.

"Katniss, we'll be fine! You need to enjoy yourself! Go out and live a little!"

I sighed. "I know, Prim. It's just hard letting go. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Katniss," Prim reached out to big me and I gladly accepted. After several seconds I pulled back and took her by the shoulders, looking my younger sister in the eye.

"But we can Skype! And I'll call you every weekend; every day, even!" I assured Prim. This brought a smile to her face.

"Oh! Our flight will be boarding soon! We better hurry up of we want to make it through security in time," Effie called out to warn us. I bent down to give Prim one last hug.

"I love you, Little Duck. Be good for Effie and Haymitch, be responsible with your school work, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," I took a deep breath, "I'm going to miss you so much," I said into her shoulder, my words quieted by her shirt.

"I love you, too, Katniss. And I'm going to miss you. Just don't get too hung up on me not being here and remember what you're staying for. Don't forget it," Prim whispered back to me. I slowly released my sister and move on to bid my uncle and aunt farewell.

"Effie," I began, looking at my aunt, "thank you and Haymitch for being there to care for Prim and I when we had nobody else. I'll be forever in debt trying to repay you for that."

Effie laughed good-naturedly and pulled me in for a bear hug. "Oh, Katniss! You don't have a thing to repay me for! It's going to be so different without you around the house; oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" she pulled me in for another hug. I was finally let go of and shifted towards Haymitch awkwardly. "Thanks for, uhh, being a good... legal guardian all of these years." I was at a loss for words speaking to Haymitch. He wasn't one to express much emotion. Then again, neither am I. I guess that's a valid reason to have more in common with him than my sister and aunt. We both like to skirt around our problems and keep to ourselves. He awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"Eh, you're a good kid. Fiesty, stubborn, somewhat emotionless at times. I like you, though. Have a nice time in London, kid," Haymitch gave one last pat on the back and move in the direction of security.

I waved to my family as they morphed into the line overflowing with people for the last time for who knows how long. With a final look, I turned on my heel and force myself out into a waiting tack, trying my best not to let my tears fall.

I let myself back into my hotel room after the taxi dropped me off, tossing my bag and jacket on the bed. I walked over to grab a bottle of water from the mini-fridge but instead found a note sitting on the counter. I picked it up and sat down at the table next to the kitchen to read it.

_Katniss-_

_I heard that you're staying in London! That's great, really :) The only problem is, that you don't know your way around the town. So, I thought I could help you with that by maybe taking you out into the city to do some sight-seeing and show you where the important places are. If you're up to it, meet me at Mellark Bakery at three this afternoon. _

_- Peeta :) _

I looked up from the note, speechless. Peeta was inviting me to go spend my day with him after I ruined the end of our date. I sighed._ Try to remember what Prim and Madge said. Go_ _live a little._ I glanced at the clock. 2:13. If I was ever going to make it to the bakery in time, I'd have to leave now, with the rate of traffic and me having no clue where it is.

I quickly grabbed my coat, phone, and bag before running out of my hotel room to begin my search for a taxi. I looked up the address on my phone, and it said the bakery was clear on the other side of town. I sighed. This would be a log afternoon.

* * *

The taxi slowed down in front of what I assumed was the correct address, because of the words 'Mellark Bakery' written across the front of a cobblestone building. I quickly paid the driver before stepping out into the cold, early December air. I made my way up the few small steps leading to a heavy door that I pulled open, exposing me to the warmth an sweet smells inside the shop. A bell rung above the door once I entered, signaling that there was a customer. I could hear voices in the back room, but nobody was standing out front. I moved further into the store front until Peeta finally came out of one of the back rooms. "Hey, Katniss! I didn't hear you come in, or I would've been out here sooner."

I sheepishly smiled, "I didn't know if I should wait for you to come out or ring the bell," I gestured to the bell sitting on the counter with a note attached reading 'Ring for Service!'

Peeta chucked and grabbed his jacket off of one of the hooks near the back of the bakery. "You ready to go?"

I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets. He moved towards the door and held it open for me. "Ladies first," he said, acting chivalrously, which I bet comes naturally.

I shot a smile in his direction and walked back onto the sidewalk. He joined me shortly after yelling a goodbye to his father, who I assume was in the back of the bakery.

We walked in silence for a few moments before I broke it. "So where exactly are we going?"

Peeta debated this in his head for couple of seconds before speaking. "Depends. What do you want to see?"

"Depends. What are we close to?" I answered.

Peeta shook his head. "Nope, that's not how it works. You choose anywhere in the city that you want to go; and I'll take you there."

I thought about what he said for a moment. "Okay. What about seeing the London Eye?"

"That's do-able."

Peeta continued his stride, almost in synch with mine as we hurried down the street. The first flurries of snow were starting to fall, making the scene all around me even more surreal.

"You look beautiful today, Katniss," Peeta charmed me once again. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my cheeks at his compliment. I mumbled a "thank you" and tried my best to keep my focus on the snow covered cement in front of me.

We emerged into a busy section of the city, which I assumed was due to the fact that the London Eye was right before us, and tourists were crowding around. "That's it!" Peeta told me, throwing his arms out in front of him. I chuckled with him as we looked upon the hundreds of people taking photos and striking ridiculous poses with loved ones and the landmark. I rolled my eyes at them. We stood and marveled at the London Eye for several minutes before I felt my fingers and toes become numb from the cold. Peeta seemed to take note to my change in stance and started to walk down to street next to me. "Come on. I have a place to show you that I think you'll really like."

Peeta led me into a cute, little coffee shop just down the block. We sat down at a small table near the back of the cafe and Peeta left me to go order at the counter. He returned a few minutes later with a hot chocolate with several different spices, whipped cream, and chocolate shavings in it, and a complicated sounding sort of latte. We gingerly sipped on our hot drinks as I gazed out of the window at the pretty snow fluttering to the ground. Some indie song played in the background, too quiet for my to figure out with song exactly.

Something about this whole scene was surreal; me sitting in a secluded corner of a coffee shop across from Peeta, the snow dusting the streets, the music, the setting... It was perfect.

After we had finished our drinks, Peeta led me out into the city again got a little bit of window shopping, if you will. We went to at least 15 stores, witnessing everything from life-sized stuffed animals, to trendy fashion statements, to the strange tourists speaking unfamiliar languages. Peeta had a story to tell me for almost every sight we saw; like how he once got his shoelaces stuck in an escalator and the whole thing had to be shut down while they had to cut his laces free. Or the time he supposedly walked into a women's dressing room at a department store.

By the time out afternoon came to an end, my face had to be completely red from the amount of times I blushed and laughed at Peeta. He brought me back to my hotel by six thirty that night, ever the gentleman by holding the door open for me and allowing me to walk in front of him. We stopped at my door when I turned to look him in the eyes. "I had a really great time today, Peeta."

He chuckled and looked at his shoes, "I did too, Katniss. I, uhhh, would really love to do something again, soon."

I blushed. "Yeah, that would be great. Would, maybe, Friday night work?"

Peeta looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. His whole face lit up when he smiled at me. "That would work brilliantly! I can't wait."

He leaned in to give me a hug and I returned it. "I'll see you around, then, Katniss," Peeta said to me as he turned on his heel and began to walk down the hallway, his head ducked and hands in his pockets. I sighed and leaned against my door for a moment before deciding I should probably enter my room.

What was this man doing to me?

**Finished. I hope ya'll liked it:) I worked hard on it! I think this story is going in a really good direction, so I'm excited *double thumbs up* Anyways, please review, favorite, follow, do what you do best:) and I'll see you next time! Deuces. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**A/N: I'd just like to confront a review that I received a while ago regarding this story. I would have made this private and replied to you personally, but you reviewed as a guest, and therefore I couldn't. Anyway, this story is supposed to be written as a modern AU, which stands for alternate universe, as in my fanfiction will be a modern twist in an alternate universe outside of where the hunger games books actually took place. I don't know if that makes sense, but basically I changed a few things around and that's why my story isn't the same as the books. That's sorta the point of fanfiction. To make it your own. And if you have any doubts, it is all in the description of this story. But thank you to whoever left that lovely review, you helped me realize that I didn't put the proper description on this before, but everything is fixed now. Moving on... Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It's motivating. :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything, obviously. **

**Katniss' POV: **

Cinna was fortunately nice enough to basically give me a week off of work while he was in another country debating sales for the upcoming season. I was planning on using this week to look for apartments in the area. I didn't have a clue as to where to start though.

It nearly broke my heart to hear how upset Madge was when I told her I was staying in London. The least I could do was come home for a short visit, but I didn't even give her that. I'm most likely the worst best friend ever.

Over the last few days or so, I've grown increasingly close to Peeta. After he took me out to see the city, I've been on another... outing, if you will, with him. He took me back to the little cafe I've come to love, and then to the "cinema" as Peeta had called it. It was going really well, until we ran into some unwanted visitors.

_"I'm taking you out again, tonight," Peeta had said when he showed up at my door three days ago. _

_"How did you remember what room I'm in?" I asked him while I turned around to grab my coat off of the nearby hook and joined him at the door._

_"I've always had a good memory," He explained, leading me to the elevator so we could be on our way. _

_"Where are you taking me, exactly?" I questioned him as we exited the hotel and came up to his car. _

_"The cinema. But not before we stop to get a coffee or scone or whatever you fancy." _

_I chuckled. As much as I didn't want to say it, his accent was adorable. _

_"What?" he asked me._

_ I shook my head, "Your accent... It's pretty cute." _

_"Well, I'm glad you think so, Miss Everdeen," Peeta said playfully. We entered the coffee shop and made our way to our usual table in the back. I was quietly looking over the menu, taking in my choices when I noticed a shadow casting over me. I looked up from the menu into a pair of dark gray eyes, somewhat similar to mine, in front of a pair of light blue. _

_"Katniss, dear, so lovely to see you again," He taunted. I was hopping I wouldn't run into these two again. _

_"Gale. Cato," I curtly nodded in acknowledgment of their presence. _

_"I see you remember our names! Mind if we take a seat?" I opened my mouth to protest but Gale moved to grab two chairs and placed them next to our table, straddling them backwards. _

_"We do mind, actually." _

_They ignored my comment and continued to look over the menu. I stole a glance at Peeta and met his questioning eyes. I mouthed 'I'll explain later' and he nodded, hopefully understanding I didn't mean for this to happen. _

_I decided to speak up. "You know, we've been here for a while, Peeta. We should probably get going if we ever want to catch that movie." _

_But Gale and Cato were not having it. "No, no! You've got to stay longer! We barely have gotten the chance to catch up with you, Katniss." _

_"Right. It would be rude to leave us sitting here, wouldn't it?" _

_I sighed. Great. Is it really so hard to sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee with a... whatever Peeta was without two strangers from my flight interrupting? _

_"How's England treating you so far, Kitty-Kat?" Cato said in attempts to flirt. I cringed at the nickname. _

_"It's Katniss. Her name is Katniss," Peeta said to Cato. There was something in his tone that resembled anger, yet I couldn't figure out why he would be mad at Cato. He called me a name? Sure, I didn't like it, but they haven't been here for more than five minutes! I'm not sure that's enough to time to show hatred towards a stranger._

_"Relax, mate. I was only kidding," Cato laid a hand on Peeta's shoulder and he visibly tensed. _

_Peeta abruptly stood up, "I'll go get us some coffee, Katniss. I'll be right back." _

_"I'd like a pastry, one if the round ones with the apricots in the middle," Gale decided to call out to Peeta when he began to walk up to the store counter. "Make that two!" Cato added. Peeta made sure they saw the look he shot them before turning around. _

_"Nice catch," Gale muttered to me, although I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. I rolled my eyes and slumped down in my seat. _

_"We should do something this week, Katniss. I'd like to... really, get to know you better. And I'm sure Cato would, too," Gale told me while jotting his phone number down on a napkin. _

_"Exactlt. So if you ever need a break from Goldilocks over there," Cato jerked his thumb in Peeta's direction, "don't hesitate to give me a call," He said, adding his number to the napkin with a winky face. _

_Peeta returned with our coffee and two small, apricot pastries that he tossed down in front of Gale and Cato unceremoniously. He handed me my drink next. I drank my coffee in silence, doing my best to seem oblivious to the obvious tension at the table. I glanced at my phone to check the time. "Oh! Peeta, we really should get going. We'll miss the movie if we don't leave now," I stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the entrance of the shop. I purposely left the napkin with Gale and Cato's phone numbers on it on the table, hopping they wouldn't notice. Of course, they did. _

_"Hey, Katniss! Wait up," Cato yelled ad he chased after us, "You forgot this," he handed me the napkin. I faked a smile, "Oh, thanks. I'm always forgetting things. Silly me."_

_"I'll see you around, then," Cato reached out to touch my arm, his eyes boring into mine, and slowly walked back to Gale. I sighed in relief when we entered the cold air outside. Peeta didn't say anything for a while as we walked towards the theater. Finally, he said something. _

_"Nice friends you've got there." _

_"Oh please, they're not my friends and you know it. I had to sit in between them on my flight here. I actually find them quite irritating," I admitted. _

_"That makes two of us," Peeta said as he ordered a large popcorn and two "fizzy drinks." I had to laugh at that one. _

_We found our seats in the theater shortly after. Peeta wanted to see a movie taking place in 19th-century France. At first I was skeptical about it, thinking it would be unbelievably boring. It wasn't though. And it was nice to spend quality time with Peeta._

Tonight, Finnick has invited me out to dinner to meet his girlfriend, who I believe is named Annie. I agreed, since it would be a good opportunity to catch up with my newfound friends, for Peeta and Johanna would be there. When Finnick called me last night he told me, word for word, "Now that you're truly becoming apart of our circle of friends, I figured it'd be nice for you to meet the most important person in my life right now, other than my mother." He most really love this girl. I was more than happy to meet her, to finally feel like I had true friends outside of Madge and my sister. I made sure to look my best, spending a little extra time on my hair, making sure my light makeup looked good, and choosing a dress that accentuated my good qualities, if you know what I mean. When the time came to finally meet them at the restaurant, I was ecstatic. I finally felt wanted, accepted, like I belonged somewhere. I tried my best to hide my excitement, for I didn't actually want my them to think I was this desperate for friendship.

When I arrived at the restaurant and finally spotted Finnick, Johanna, Peeta, and who I assumed was Annie, my excitement was replaced with a nervousness that placed butterflies in my stomach and made my hands clammy. These people like me enough to invite me out to dinner with them, that had to count for something, right? The thought didn't help ease my wave of insecurities that kept rushing back to me.

"Hey, Kat!" Finnick waved me over. I gave a timid wave in return and took a seat next to Peeta at the edge of the table.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" A brunette sitting next to Finnick said. I smiled at her, because I was at a total loss for words. Say something, stupid!

"Uhhh... It's nice to meet you, too." I internally cringed at my social awkwardness. I decided to remain quiet for a while, to try and spare myself some embarrassment. Everybody was chatting with each other like old friends, because, after all, they were old friends. I suddenly felt like a third wheel. Or a fifth wheel, if you will. The majority of the night went by in a blur, my only real memory of it being the several "Peeta's girlfriend" jokes and a few questions about me that I gave a short answer to. When the dinner ended, I was pretty relieved.

I decided to take Peeta up on his offer to come back to his apartment. I felt increasingly comfortable and open with him, especially after the anxiety that dinner caused me.

We made it up to his apartment, and he fumbled around with his keys for a few moments before accidentally dropping then to the floor.

That is the small mistake that changed my life.

I leaned down to pick up his keys, but apparently Peeta had the same idea, bending down and bumping his head against mine. The movement caused him to momentarily lose his balance, and I grabbed his arm to stop him from falling over, ultimately failing. Not five seconds later I found myself on top of Peeta on the carpeting outside of his flat. Our eyes connected, and a surge of invisible electricity shot through my body. I could only imagine something similar happened to Peeta.

It happened in the blink of an eye. Peeta leaned in closer to me and I did the same, ignoring the part of me telling myself to stop. Our lips connected, and it felt... indescribable. Butterflies started up in my stomach, sparks flying all throughout my body, and I'm sure my face was a good few shades darker than normal. It was electric, and absolutely perfect.

I didn't know how long we were in that position for, but it felt like hours and still yet, only as if mere seconds had passed. My fingers were knotted in Peeta's hair and the base of his neck, and he had one hand cupping my face, the other wrapped around my waist. I felt safe. I felt warm, I felt happy. There was entirely too much going on in my head to really decipher what I was feeling. All I knew was that it was right.

"Wow," Peeta breathed when we finally broke apart.

"I know," Was all I had in a response.

"Well... Uh, do you want to go inside...?" Peeta asked me next. I blushed realizing I was still on top of him.

"Oh... Right," I nervously chuckled,"Sorry."

Peeta shook his head vigorously. "No, no. Trust me, don't be sorry."

I nodded as he let me into his flat.

What was I getting myself into?

* * *

I sighed as I collapsed on his couch, ready to numb my mind with television before promptly passing out. Peeta joins me shortly after hanging up his jacket, mine still draped around my shoulders. He sat down at the end of the couch and started to rub my feet through my dark stockings. I knew he could tell something was up.

"What's bothering you, Katniss?"

I sighed. "Just- overwhelmed. I guess I feel like I don't really fit in with your friends. They're all so... confident. And loud. And so unlike me." I wanted to add in something about what had just happened in front of his door, but kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, Katniss. They do like you! Trust me, they've told me. I don't expect you to be just like my friends. It isn't you," Peeta paused for a moment, "Do you want to stay here tonight? I could let you borrow something to wear and bring you back to your hotel tomorrow morning," he offered. I weakly nodded and watched as he left to retrieve clothes from his room.

I soon found myself in a pair of Peeta's sweatpants that were far too big for me and an old wrestling t-shirt from him, my head resting on his chest while we watched cheesy sitcoms. I had no idea what our "relationship status" was. We had by no means made anything official, but I'm certainly close enough with him that the idea isn't completely out of question. I even find myself wanting to be with him romantically. I hadn't begun to fully trust him yet, but I know I could learn to. Especially after our kiss.

On the other hand, I'm terrified of getting hurt. What if I become too attached to him, and he leaves me, or... dies. I'd turn into my mother; a hollow shell of the person left behind. That's not a path I'd like to go down, knowing what it leads to. I had been silent for several minutes, my mind too busy, and, of course, Peeta noticed. "What's on your mind?" he asked me. I didn't respond for a while, debating on telling him the truth or now. Better to get this over with now, instead of later.

"What- what exactly... are we?"

Peeta didn't respond either.

"I... I honestly don't know. Do you want us to be something?"

I hesitated, opening my mouth yet nothing came out at first. "I- don't know. Do you?"

Peeta turned me around so I was facing him. "I only want to be something if you do. I would never rush you into anything, do anything you wouldn't want, Katniss. I hope you know that," his eyes were boring into mine, blue staring back at gray.

"I do know," I said. Come on, Katniss. You're halfway there. "I- You... You're not... opposed to the thought, are you?" I said next, refusing to meet his eyes. He tilted my face back up to his, though.

"No, I'm not. I just don't want you to feel rushed, like you have to do anything."

I nodded. "I... I think I'd like to try it out, then. Something. If it's okay with you, that is..." I trailed off, seeing the look of pure joy on his face. His smile could light up the entire flat, his eyes shining impossibly brighter than ever before.

"This is more than okay, Katniss! I- You- I don't know what to say! This has to be the best day of my life," Peeta exclaimed, hugging me to his chest even tighter. I laughed into his shirt, hugging him right back.

"I'm glad, Peeta. I really am."

He grabbed my face again, making eye contact with me to get the message across. "Katniss, we will make this work. I'll never hurt you, I'll never leave you, I promise. You've already made my entire life a thousand time better. I get up every day and whether it's rain or shine outside, I know my day will ultimately be better than very other man's day in the entire world; because of you."

My heart melted at his words. Normally I'd never act like this around a guy. Peeta Mellark... he's different.

"So... What now?" I asked.

"Now, we sleep. As much as I'd love to go scream 'Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend!' from the rooftops for all of England to hear, it's currently one o'clock in the morning, and I think we're both in dire need of sleep. I'll have plenty of time to show you off tomorrow and every day from this day forward," Peeta said to me and placed a gentle kiss on my nose. I blushed, twisting in his arms to get comfortable.

"Goodnight, Katniss," Peeta whispered in my ear, and I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

"Goodnight, Peeta," I whispered back.

That night I slept peacefully, for once in a very long time, wrapped in Peeta's arms.

We would make this work.

**YAYAYA KATNISS AND PEETA KISSED AND ARE DATING YAYAYAY. you're welcome:) btw I'm SO sorry that this was posted so late! If it helps, these past two weeks have been more than busy with tests and projects and lessons and *sigh* it's been a handful. But luckily I get to go to Florida for February break! Unfortunately, I'm terrified of airplanes and have been having anxiety about it since I found out we were going. I'll be leaving Sunday, so please wish me the best of luck! It would help me ease my nervousness. I'll be back by Thursday afternoon though so hopefully an update won't be too hard to achieve. On a different note, I thought I'd let you know about my possible future endeavors in the world of Fanfiction. I've been throwing around a couple of ideas so I'll see what you guys have to say about them: **

**A Great Depression Everlark fic, and An Everlark College based fic. **

**We were recently reading No Promises in the Wind in English, and I thought the whole "riding the rails" thing was fascinating. I'd absolutely LOVE to do a 1930's Everlark fic:) and I most certainly want to do one about our star crossed lovers in college! Im thinking of basing it on the college in my town (which in my opinion is pretty phenomenal and I'd love to attend one day) so that's that. **

**Please follow my twitter TiAmoBoyz and my tumblr .com for updates, possible sneak peaks, and overall greatness! Links for both are in my bio:)**

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGGG. **

**Katniss' POV: **

Sunlight poured into the room through the open curtains covering the windows lining the wall, and I immediately shut my eyes. I pulled the comforter over my head to block out the brightness.

My nose bumped again something hard, yet surprisingly warm. I let my sleepy mind catch up and realize that my entire body was warm. It was nice.

I peeked one eye open and shifted my head ever so slightly, to find Peeta's peaceful, sleeping face only inches from mine. My head was placed on his chest, his left arm draped around my waist and his right serving as a pillow for my head, which was nuzzled in between his bicep and chest. Peeta shifted in his sleep, pulling me impossibly closer to his body.

This isn't where I fell asleep last night, I thought as I felt the soft sheets and blankets surrounding me.

"Goodmorning," Peeta's deep, sleepy voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. I moved you from the couch in the middle of the night. I didn't realize we fell asleep," Peeta let me know, stretching his arms above my head. "Sorry that it's cold in here, too. I like to sleep with the window open. It's... calming."

I shook my head, my hair moving against his arm. "No, no, it's fine. It's nice."

We were silent for a few beats. It was a comfortable silence, though. "Would you like breakfast?" Peeta finally asked me.

I shook my head, "I can get it myself. You don't have to." Peeta was not having it though.

"No. I'm making you breakfast whether you like it or not." He got up from the bed and gave me one last kiss on the forehead before heading to the kitchen. I took this opportunity of being alone to gather my thoughts and attempt to stop the whirling in my head.

I eventually joined Peeta in the kitchen, and saw he already had pancakes and a rolls set out. "Wow. Impressive," I commented. Peeta just shook his head and chuckled, planting a kiss on my head as he passed me to sit on a still at the bar.

"Anything for you." I blushed at his words.

We finished eating shortly, and Peeta, ever the gentleman, let me use his shower and get dressed first, before facing the day.

Peeta startled me when I walked into his living room, "I believe, Miss Everdeen, that it is time to find you a place to live." I looked over to find him typing away on his laptop. "Your time to stay in that hotel room is dwindling."

"...How did you know that?"

He simply shrugged, meeting my eyes before they darted back to the computer screen. "Word gets around the office." I sighed.

I moved to take a seat next to him so I could see his laptop screen. There were several web pages to choose from, all displaying different apartment complexes in London. "Any recommendations?"

"Preferably a place close to here. I would just like to know that I'm able to see you whenever I like." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'd like that.

We were quiet for a while longer as we looked through complex after complex of apartments of every style and shape under the sun. Finally, Peeta spoke up.

"Unless..."

"What?" I questioned his sudden thoughts.

Peeta turned his head to look at me, meeting my silver gaze with his bright blue orbs. "I know we just started dating, and trust me, I don't mean to be rushing you in any way. Don't feel like you have to oblige, for any reason. This is just a thought, and I would make arrangements to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with anything..." Peeta continues to ramble on, yet never getting to the point. I've come to realize that he does this when he's nervous.

"Peeta. Just spit it out!"

He takes a deep breath. "You could move in with me, here. Of course, we wouldn't have to sleep together every night; I would willingly take the couch whenever. And I'd give you your personal space. It might be easier this way. My lease isn't up for a while, and I have two bathrooms. And..." He stopped when he saw the look on my face. "Nevermind," Peeta continued, "Forget I said anything. Let's just keep looking for flats, okay?" His attention was turned back to his laptop. I instantly felt horrible.

Did he want this for us? We were moving awfully fast. I was okay with dating, as long as we took things slow. But moving in with him? So soon? I didn't know if I was ready for this. You know he will respect your boundaries, he said so himself! My conscious was shouting at me. It would be an easier solution. Maybe it would help us grow closer together...

And it's not like I exactly have the money to spend on a brand new place right now. I would pay for rent though. No if, ands, or buts about it.

"It wouldn't be so bad," I finally spoke up. Peeta glanced over at me, a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Seriously?"

I chuckled. "Seriously."

"I... don't know what to say. You're willing to move in with me?" I nodded.

"Well... yeah. It would be easier. But I will pay at least half of the rent, and buy my own groceries. Just because I'll be living with you doesn't mean I can't still take care of myself." Peeta nodded excitedly.

"Okay! Just know that anything you need, anything, I'll get for you. I'll be more than happy to take the couch for awhile, too, if it would make you more comfortable."

"I know, I know. I wouldn't hate sharing a bed with you though," I said, diverting my eyes to study his couch underneath me.

Peeta simply leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my nose. "We'll work it out. Let's just enjoy each other for the moment."

**Next Chapter: Preparation for the holidays! **

**My next update for this story should be relatively soon! This chapter was sort of a filler, and pretty short, but I wanted to keep what I had planned for next chapter separate. Also, there will be a poll(s) on my page for one of two of my upcoming stories. I just need some opinions on the background of their plot. I hope you've had a great week and I'll see you next update! **

*****I did change my pen name from youreonlyyoungonce to whenbluemetgray so don't freak out. It's still me:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. As usual. **

**Peeta's POV:**

Our grateful week off from Cinna had come to an end, and bright and early Monday morning I find myself back in the office, sketching out the final copies of a new line that Cinna wanted complete by Friday. I'm swamped with work, and the only thing that brightens my day is Katniss. She's been settling in nicely at my flat; I respect her space and vice versa. I think she's really beginning to enjoy London, although I can sense homesickness every once in a while. I'm going to try my bet to distract her from it though. I plan on starting to decorate for Christmas with her this week; after all, Christmas is only three weeks away.

I glanced at the clock hanging above my office door. It was noon, which meant I was going to find Katniss and take her to lunch. The only problem was that Finnick decided to invite himself, as well. I would at least have my girlfriend to myself in the car. I quickly stood from my desk and made my way out to the elevator, leaving my papers strewn all over my desk.

Ding. Ding. Ding. I impatiently stood, willing the elevator to move faster. Finally, it stopped at the lobby where I found Katniss already waiting for me in a cozy area filled with bright armchairs, sofas, and end tables. "Hey!" She called out across the lobby. A grin took over my face as I approached her. "Hey," I greeted before kissing her cheek.

Katniss rested her hand in mine as I led her outside to my car. The second we got in she shoved her hands in front of the heater. "It's cold here!"

I looked at her. "Like New York isn't?" She simply shrugged and ignored my comment.

Katniss looked absolutely adorable right now. Her cheeks and nose were a dark shade of red from the cold, a black peacoat wrapped tightly around her, and matching white gloves and scarf. Her windblown hair was in her signature braid over her shoulder, and a hat was perched on top of it all.

After about ten minutes, we arrived at my favorite lunch place in the whole city. I hurried inside, Katniss right beside me. Upon entering the restaurant, I immediately spotted Finnick already seated at a table with his food. I internally rolled my eyes; He is so predictable sometimes.

"Hey, Peet! Peet's girl," Finnick greeted as we took our seats across from him. Katniss sent him a glare. "You know my name, Finn."

"I do. I prefer to call you Peeta's girl, though," My best friend responded smugly. I glanced at Katniss, and I know she was trying to hide it, but she was blushing. I smiled to myself. I could get used to that blush.

* * *

Later that night, I found Katniss and myself walking up the streets of Parliament Square, at the northwest end of the Palace of Westminster. I could tell Katniss was in complete awe as we closed in on Big Ben. "It's gorgeous, Peeta," she commented as we walked hand in hand.

We were told to meet here at eight o' clock, promptly, by none other than Finnick Odair. Why? I'm still trying to figure that out.

When we reached the huge clock, I found a bench for us to sit down on while we waited for who knows what. Time slowly ticked away, and before we knew it, we'd been sitting there for at least half an hour. I decided to speak up, "Do you want to just leave? I have no clue why Finnick would ask us to come here if he's not going to... show..." I didn't have a chance to finish my thought because the minute I turned my head, I saw Finnick leading Annie, who was blindfolded, up the walkway.

Katniss' hand instinctively grabbed my bicep as she whispered, "Peeta... You don't think..."

I shrugged. "You never know what Finnick is up to." We watched in silence as my best friend stood no more than ten feet before us in front of Big Ben, as he took Annie's blindfold off and got down on one knee. At first, she didn't know how to respond; Finnick's girlfriend just stood there, staring at her boyfriend, who was kneeling before her, a ring in a box held steady in his palm. "Annie, you make me the happiest man in the entire world. I couldn't leave you, nor ever do anything to hurt you, without feeling the sharp pain of everlasting guilt, shooting through my heart. And once I figured this out, I knew it was meant to be. You're the one, Annie. And I want to make it that way forever. I love you, doll. Annie Cresta, will you marry me?"

She immediately started jumping and screaming, fat years rolling down her face. "Yes, yes! Oh, Finnick, of course, yes!" Annie squealed as Finnick wrapped her in his arms and spun her around in the cool night air. A few claps and shouts from random passerby's could be heard. Finnick finally put his new fiancée down and pulled her in for a loving kiss. From where we were now standing, I could tell that they loved each other. Finn eventually slid the ring onto Annie's finger, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Congratualtions!" A shout came from the left, and it turned out to be Johanna. She was here? "Never thought I'd see the day that ladies man, Finnick Odair would propose." Annie simply blushed and looked down, allowing Finnick to lead the conversation.

I walked up to my copper haired friend and clapped his shoulder a few times. "Congrats, guys! I'm really happy for you." Katniss pipes in with a smile. The new couple returns it wholeheartedly.

Annie went around showing everybody the ring as Finnick chattered about the process of finding the ring, hiding it from Annie, and planning his speech to express his love for her.

* * *

When we got back to my (our) flat, Katniss immediately crashed onto my (our) bed. She didn't bother to take anything off, not even get shoes. "Katniss..." I murmured, following her into the bedroom. "I'm so tired," she groaned. I shook my head and began to slide her shoes and jacket off for her. She didn't have all of her things at my place yet, so I rummaged through my things for a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants for her. "Here," I tossed the clothing to her, "At least go put these on."

Katniss protested sleepily before rolling out of the bed and into the bathroom. I laughed to myself, turning around and pulling my shirt off and replacing my jeans with a pair of plaid pajama pants. Usually, I'd sleep in just boxers, but since I'd most likely be sharing the bed with Katniss and we just started dating. I didn't want to push any boundaries that Katniss wasn't ready to cross.

I flopped down onto the bed, throwing my arm over my eyes as I heard the bathroom door open and Katniss shuffle over to lie down next to me. She immediately curled into a ball at my side, pulling the white duvet up to her chin. I snaked my arm around her and tuned on my side so I faced her sleeping face. I placed a light kiss on her temple before whispering in her ear. "Goodnight, Katniss."

I watched her intently for a few moments as she sighed in her sleep and curled further into me. I smiled to myself before closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Can you tell me where we're going now?"

I shook my head and laughed at my girlfriend sitting next to me. "No. It's supposed to be a surprise. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Katniss sighed and slumped down in her seat, staring out the window.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll be there in at least twenty minutes," I attempted to cheer her up.

She turned to me with raised eyebrows, "Peeta, we've been driving for over forty minutes already. For all I know, you could be dropping me off on the middle of the woods!" Somebody doesn't like surprises.

"Eh, I'm not tired of you just yet."

She rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"No, seriously, Kat. I think you'll like this surprise," I explained. All I got in return was an "mmm-hmm" from Katniss.

Though, when I pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later, I think she changed her mind. "A Christmas tree farm!" Katniss exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. "Peeta!"

I chuckled at her excitement. "I told you so, Miss Everdeen," I kissed her rosy lips.

We walked hand in hand in silence through the rows of trees, searching for the perfect one. It was a comfortable silence. "When I was younger, each year my dad would take my sister, my mother, and I to a Christmas tree farm. We would search for hours to find the perfect tree, and he'd cut it down and we'd take it home and spend the whole day decorating the tree and baking Christmas cookies... Those were the absolute best days," Katniss watched her boots as she trudged through the snow next to me. She gently shook her head, seeming to try to shake thoughts from it. When she continued, I knew something had upset her.

"I... I remember waking up on those days and feeling so excited to be able to spend the day with my family and... I just miss those days. So, so much," Her voice quivered at the end of her memory. I stopped walking and stood in front of her, and wrapped her in my arms. I felt her petit body shake with her sobs, her tears wetting my scarf. It broke my heart into a billion little pieces to hear her so distraught and sad. I rubbed small circles on her back in hopes to sooth her. I whispered calming words into her ear, and eventually the tears stopped.

She wiped her eyes a refused to look at me, obviously embarrassed. I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so her eyes met mine. Her gray orbs were rimmed in red and were slightly puffy. "Hey, it's okay. If we're going to make our relationship work, it's important to share things like this. And I'm glad you shared that memory with me. It means a lot, to know that you trust me enough to share something so personal," I noticed how her embarrassment seemed to fade a bit when I told her this.

"I know. I do trust you. You're different, Peeta Mellark. Thank you for bringing me today. I feel bad that I ruined everything, though..." Katniss admitted.

"You didn't ruin anything," I pecked her cheek, "Now, let's go find our perfect Christmas tree."

We continued to walk for what seemed like forever. We passed so many trees, that my eyes were beginning to blur due to the contrast of the dark green pines spread out through the bright white snow. I spotted some bluebirds high in a tree and I was about to point them out to Katniss when she abruptly stopped walking and whispered, "Peeta... This is it."

I turned to look at the tree she had spotted. It was perfect. It wasn't overly big, yet it wasn't small at all with its full branches that seemed to be distributed perfectly throughout the tree. "I'm going to have to agree with you."

It took some time for me to cut it down, but eventually Katniss and I were dragging it back to the parking lot, ready to bring it home.

"Peeta," Katniss turned to me and started talking while I was tying the last knot that would hold down the tree onto the top of my car. "Thank you. For today. I... It really meant a lot to me."

And then she kissed me. I fought the urge to not take things a step further and start making out with her. There may have not been many others at the farm, but we were still in public. When we broke apart, a huge grin spread across Katniss' face that was most likely mirrored on my face.

"That's what boyfriends are for."

**More Christmas fun in the next chapter! Maybe our little star-crossed lovers will have a run-in with Peeta's ex? Hmmmm? I most likely wouldn't have updated today if not for the fact I left school early and almost threw up on my guidance counselor. So I guess you can thank my... Weak digestive system? Ha-ha! Anyway, please review, favorite, follow, whichever pleases you! Also, please follow me on tumblr for updates at .com. (there is a link in my bio) Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: Je ne propre rien. (?) **

**Katniss' POV: **

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The smoke alarm went off for the third time. I sighed, pulling out the tray of now-burnt cookies and setting them on the counter. I waved a dish rag around in front of the oven in an attempt to clear the smoke out. The beeping finally stopped after five minutes, the smoke cleared from the kitchen. Peeta was taking a shower, so I made the intelligent decision to make a batch of gingerbread cookies for us to share. I even put little colorful gumdrops on for buttons, and used icing for the face and clothing. They hadn't looked the best, but at least would have been edible had I not burned them to a blackened crisp.

I heard Peeta's heavy footsteps on the stairs and looked up. I knew I looked like a mess with icing all over myself and flour and bits of dough stuck everywhere. Why Peeta thought this hot mess was worth pursuing, I had no clue. "What happened here, love?" He asked me upon entering the kitchen.

I blushed. I would never admit it, but I really liked when he called me 'love.' "I... um, tried to make gingerbread cookies. You know, so we could have them later while we decorated." I continued, probably sharing too much but not stopping, "My mother used to make them and we would eat them and string the lights on our tree and set up little Christmas-y trinkets everywhere... I thought we could do the same." I felt Peeta's arms wrap around me from behind.

"I think that is a perfect idea," His face became parallel with mine when I tilted my head towards his and he nuzzled my nose. "I promise you, Katniss Everdeen, that this will be the best Christmas you have ever had." I smiled up at him and kissed his soft, pink lips. I melted into him, the feeling of contentment washing over me. This was right. I just knew it. And I hoped that Peeta did, as well.

An hour later we had already baked two batches of gingerbread and one of various classic cut-outs of trees and angels and Santa Clause, et cetera. "Alright... Why don't we let these cool for a bit, and we can move onto deviating the tree?"

"That sounds great," I smiled and moved into the living room where our tree was situated in the back left corner. It took up some space, but it was perfect. I couldn't ask for a better tree, really.

Peeta already has numerous boxes of tree decoration like ornaments, lights, and tinsel. He had a star for the top of the tree along with lights that we could string around the balcony outside, and little Christmas trinkets that I'm sure he's accumulated over the years as gifts from distant aunts and grandparents.

We started with the tinsel, draping it across choice branches until the red and silver sparkles looped from the very bottom to the very top. Then, came the lights.

For starters, all six strings of multi-colored lights were jumbled up in big, tangled balls. I took three, and Peeta took three. After almost an hour, we had made almost no progress. "Do you just want to go buy some new ones?" I sighed.

Peeta nodded, "I'll get the keys.

* * *

We entered the local hardware store a few blocks away from Peeta's flat. We wandered aimlessly down the aisles until stumping upon one with several shelves full of Christmas lights, of course along with other decorations. "Which colors do you like best?" Peeta asked me, surveying our choices. My eyes raked over endless boxes full of twinkling lights for our tree.

I simply shrugged. "I don't know... I mean, are we going with a color scheme?" Peeta mimicked my shrug with his own, his eyes looking at the lights near me.

"I guess we could," he started, "We already have red and silver tinsel, and a lot of my ornaments fall into that category, so why not?" Peeta reached for a box of white lights, and one with a slight tint to them. "Now, we just have to decide between dark or light red," He shot me his ever-so-charming half smirk. I took a few steps to the left where the red lights were located. Peeta stood a little behind me, slightly to the right, almost looking over my shoulder at the boxes.

I started, "I think we should go with the dar-" I was cut off by a high pitched squeal and the sound of heels clicking down the aisle.

"Peety!" A blonde girl with wavy hair and light eyes bounced over to us and threw her arms around Peeta's neck. I, not knowing how to react, stepped back momentarily stunned.

This was the girl from the pictures I found in the box at Peeta's flat. _His_ _ex-girlfriend. _

_Stop. You don't know that yet. _

_Yet. _

I turned my attention away from my thoughts and back to the scene unfolding before me. Peeta pushed the girl away, allowing some space in between them. He greeted, "Hey, Dell," and he gestured to me. I took a timid step forward, "This is my girlfriend, Katniss. Katniss, this is my friend Delly." I noticed the way he said friend, as if it was a cover for whatever was really going on between them.

I put my hand out towards the blonde, silently attempting to properly greet her. Delly didn't catch on and I awkwardly pulled my hand back, shoving it in my coat pocket as if it would stop me from acting stupid.

I stood, awkwardly silent as Peeta tried to strike up a conversation. "So... Delly, how's it going?"

"Oh! Great! I'm going to Ireland for Christmas to visit my family, and my new beau is coming with me. Oh, I can't wait! He'll be meeting the family for the first time. I think he's nervous... We just started dating, only about a month ago..." Delly rambled on and on about her new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a box of deep red lights off of the shelf. Was she trying to make him jealous?

"Oh. That's great," Peeta tried to sound interested and tossed me a look, "What's his name?"

Delly sighed. "Cato. He's perfect," she sighed again, "Honestly, I couldn't find a better guy." I tried to hide my shock. Cato? That guy who was hitting on me at the cafe with his friend? Could he really be Delly's boyfriend.

Peeta raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Sure sounds great."

Delly's eyes shifted over to me. She gave me a once over with a distasteful look, as if I was dirt she walked on. "So, uhh, where did you guys meet?"

I spoke up this time, "Through work." I didn't want to waste any time speaking with her than I needed to.

She nodded obviously disinterested. "Well, I should probably get going," Delly checked the time on her phone, "Don't want to miss my appointment for mani-pedis!" She snobbishly giggled and leaned placed her hands on Peeta's shoulders, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you around, Peety," Delly's eyes found me again, "Katniss," She sneered before trotting off, her hips swaying more than they should.

Once she rounded the corner I turned to Peeta. "Care to explain?" He sighed.

"That's my ex-girlfriend, Delly Cartwright. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about her sooner. I was going to, I swear! I just... couldn't find the right time. And it was stupid of me not to tell you. I knew she would make a surprise return eventually... I just didn't expect it to be today," Peeta shook his head as if he were ashamed. He met my eyes and continued, "Please don't be jealous of her. I've moved on. Hopefully she has too. I wouldn't be with you if I were still hung up on Delly. I... I think you're different, Katniss," Peeta told me in a reassuring voice.

I showed him the box I took from the shelf. "Let's just go pay for these."

**Next chapter: Even more preparation for the holidays and... Family. **

**A run in with Delly, eh? And will the fact she's dating Cato stop him or Gale from chasing after Katniss? I am so sorry for the delayed update! I recently started a few new fics that I was spending some time on and got a but distracted from this. But it's posted now! Expect the next chapter relatively soon, and new fics on the way! Thank you for your lovely reviews, favorites and follows because it just makes my day to know you guys are enjoying the story! Until next update! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction and the plot. **

**Katniss' POV:**

I waved at my laptop for the second time that might. Except, this time, I was saying goodbye. I had just finished talking with Prim over Skype. We have been planning my trip to come visit Effie, Haymitch, and Prim for a week for Christmas. I was pretty excited. I've been feeling homesick lately, and this was just what I needed. A little time to spend with my family. I close the laptop and left it on white duvet for Peeta and I's bed before heading down to the living room where I knew I'd find Peeta.

"Hey, Kat," He greeted me, sliding over on the couch and opening his arms for me to sit with me. "How was your chat with Prim?" Peeta said as his fingers found my braid, beginning to unweave it from its place held by a hair tie.

"I can't wait, Peeta! I'm finally going to be able to see my family again. It's only been a little over a month, but... that's a long time for me. I'll admit, I'm a little bit homesick. I'm so excited to be able to see my aunt and uncle and Prim again!" A huge smile grace my face, and I could practically feel my happiness radiation off of me, filling the room with a nice vibe. I sat back against his chest, resting my head under his chin.

"I'm glad," Peeta said. "This'll be good for you."

I nodded. "I think so, too. I am going to order my ticket tonight."

Just then the timer on the oven went off in the kitchen. Peeta disentangled himself from me and got up to turn the oven off. "What are you making?" I called from the couch. He didn't respond, instead rejoining me with a plate of rolls.

Peeta placed the plate in front of me on the table. "They're cheese buns. I think you'll like them."

I hesitantly grabbed for one and turned it over in my pa. They were still warm and smelled heavenly. I took a small bite at first and then quickly finished the rest of the decadent bun and three more. "Told you," Peeta said smugly, plopping down next to me again with a cheese bun in his own hand.

* * *

It's been three or so hours since I last spoke to Prim. It was surprising how easily my day could go from wonderful to horrible with a snap of your fingers.

I was sitting in one of Peeta's large, plush, comfortable armchairs, my laptop balanced on the end table next to me. I tried to sink back into the chair as best as I could, silently willing it to suck me up and away from my current situation.

"Hey, Katniss? What do you want me to do with the st-," Peeta stopped in front of me when he saw my tear stained cheeks. He rushed to sit down and wrap me in his arms. I gladly accepted.

"What happened?" Peeta asked worriedly. I sniffled before taking a deep breath and explaining.

"I went looking for flights to go back to New York for Christmas, but they were all sold out. Every single flight! I can't go home now, Peeta..." I burrowed my head into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt. He rubbed my back and whispered soothing words in my ear.

"Oh, Kat. I know how bad you wanted to go. I should've helped you find tickets earlier. I knew they'd eventually sell out, I just didn't expect it to be this quickly."

I didn't say anything, simply soaking in the warmth and comfort of being held safely in Peeta's arms.

Eventually, I found him tilting my chin up so he could see my face. "Katniss, my dear, I promise you, I will make this Christmas the best Christmas you've ever had. I promise. I will not let you down." I smiled. I really did not deserve this boy. I leaned closer and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Thank you, Peeta. Really, thank you," I listened to his heartbeat as I spoke.

"Hey, that's what boyfriends are for."

Silence washed over us again. It was at least ten minutes before Peeta spoke up. "So, now that you will staying with me for Chirstmas... How would you feel about meeting my family? We have this big party every year at my parents' house. It'd be really great if you could come. I know everyone wants to meet you, and..." He trailed off when he saw the look on my face. "I mean, if you want to! I would never force something like that onto you, Katniss, I swear. I know the whole 'meeting the parents' thing can be real nerve-wracking. It's kind of early, as well. I mean... I'm rambling again. I'm sorry, babe. It's your decision. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all."

I nodded. "A-alright. I'll think about it."

Two hours later, I was curled up against Peeta's chest, a soft blanket drapes over us as we watched our cheesy Christmas movie marathon. It was taking my mind off of what Peeta suggested earlier. _Am I ready to meet his parents? Much less, his entire extended family. Then again, it would mean a lot to Peeta. _

My head was reeling with too many thoughts. _Calm down, Katniss. Just enjoy this moment right now. Everything else can wait._ I let out a heavy breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"You alright?" Peeta asked from behind me. I detected a hint of concern in his voice. I hope he wasn't worrying about his earlier proposition. I nodded, hopefully looking reassuring, for his sake. "Yeah... I'm fine. It's nothing. Really, I'm good. Great even!"

Peeta wasn't buying it. "Katniss... If this is about earlier, I'm really so-"

I stopped him. "Don't. Do not apologize. You did nothing wrong by asking me. It just... surprised me. In a good way! I will take some time to think it over. But for now, I don't want to focus on that. Let's just focus on right now, right here."

We started watching A Christmas Story around eleven that night. "I love this movie," I spoke up. "When I was younger, my father and I would watch it every year on Christmas Eve and I would try to stay up until whenever it ended, but I never could."

Peeta smiled down at me and placed a kiss to the top of my head. "That's really sweet."

I reached for another holiday-themed pastry off of the plate on the coffee table. This moment was surreal. Being wrapped in Peeta's strong, safe arms while eating his to-die-for pastries and watching my favorite Christmas movie. The lights from the tree in the corner twinkled in the dark of the living room. I couldn't ask for a more perfect moment with a more perfect person.

*****IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ*** **

**I am SO sorry for such a delayed update! I have been insanely busy and completely swamped with work for the past two works or so. *sigh* New York State, I shake my fist at you. The English and Math assessments sucked and on top of that I have a huge research project and several band competitions of sorts coming up and on top of that I've been working on a few other fics I want to post relatively soon. So I wholeheartedly apologize for this, but I most likely won't update this story for at least a week or two. I am so so so sorry for this, but I promise you I won't be gone for long, I already have the next chapter planned out, I just need to type it. And I will not abandon this story. Cross my heart. **

**Next chapter: Christmas is here! But who else is...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction and the plot. **

**Katniss' POV:**

It was finally beginning to feel like Christmas in London. As much as I missed home and felt like an outsider in this big city, London was starting to grow on me. And so was it's inhabitants. Such as Peeta Mellark.

Christmas was only a week away, and I've been scrambling to find the perfect gift for Peeta. I spoke with Prim a few days ago, to see if she had any recommendations. She, of course hadn't met him yet, but it was worth a shot. I didn't want to resort to asking Johanna or Annie.

Anyway, I told Prim and Madge about not being able to get home for the holidays. They were devastated. Prim actually started crying, despite being fifteen years old. It broke my heart to see her so upset with me. I tried to keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault, but the thoughts wouldn't leave my head. Madge took it slightly better. I felt horrible after telling her I'd keep in touch with her, and kind of dropping the ball on that one. Our friendship was strained, and we were quickly growing apart. I couldn't do much when I wasn't even in the same country as her though.

I did my best to focus on one thing though; finding Peeta a present. Annie has invited me to go shopping with her and Jo today, and I was grateful for some help in finding a gift for Peeta.

At exactly twelve thirty, there was a knock on the door and I rushed to answer it. Jo pushed her way inside without a greeting, whereas Annie, always so polite and sweet, smiled and gave me a hug.

"You ready to go, Brainless?" Johanna called from behind the fridge door, most likely digging around for food.

"Yeah, almost. Just let me go grab my jacket and bag," Jo rolled her eyes at this. I shook my head and ran upstairs to get my coat on and find my purse. I decided to send a quick text to Peeta letting him know where I would be.

_"out shopping with Jo and Annie, be home later. miss u:)" _

We waved down a taxi and hopped inside, glad to be away from the chill of a London winter for a few minutes. During the drive to the "shopping centre," as the apparently call a mall in England, Peeta texted me a few times.

_"oh really? What r u_ _getting, if you dont mind me asking?"_ I smiled at my phone. Like I would tell him I was looking for his Christmas gift.

_"it's a surprise ;)"_

He responded not twenty seconds later. _"hmmm... ill find a way to get you to tell me, don't worry" _

I rolled my eyes as the taxi screeched to a stop and typed back a quick response before stepping out into the cold air. _"we'll see about that, mr. mellark."_

* * *

I sighed in frustration, raking a hand through my hair. It had been an hour and a half, and we've been to over ten stores, and I still haven't found the perfect gift for Peeta.

Annie already found her fiancé's gift online; a rare, vintage album from his favorite band. Johanna doesn't have anyone to buy something for, so she bought herself several items from each store we've been to.

I grazed through yet another rack of men's clothing, struggling to find something I know Peeta would wear. I plucked a gray sweater out and examined it. He would wear this, I think.

"What do you think?" I asked excitedly to the group, thinking I've finally found the perfect gift.

Johanna shook her head and made a noise in the back of her throat. Annie simply shrugged indifferently. "I mean, Kat, it's just a sweater. Any guy could wear that."

"Exactly. You need to get something personal, that you know he'd cherish," Jo added.

"I don't know, I think Peeta would cherish whatever I got him," I said, shrugging and looking at the sweater again. It was a really nice sweater. He'd look good in it.

"Fine, Brainless," Johanna told me, "get him whatever. You just wait until he opens them and hates the gifts. You'll be wishing you had listened to us."

"I don't care," I said. "I'm buying him this sweater."

After purchasing my gift, we decided to grab some lunch. We walked down the sidewalk, and Annie suggested a little cafe down the block for the shopping centre. Johanna and I agreed, of course, and we made our way to the restaurant.

Right before entering the cafe, though, a book in the shop window across the street caught my eye. I glanced up at the store name that read A Pound of Sweets. "I'll be right back, guys. You go on without me."

Annie glanced at me. "You sure?" I nodded and hurried across the street before a car came. I pulled the door to the sweet shop open and was greeted with the same wonderful aroma that is at the Mellark Bakery. I greeted the woman at the front desk and moved around the store in search of the book.

"Looking for something, sweetie?" The woman asked me. I turned and nodded.

"It's a cookbook. I wanted to get it for my boyfriend for his Christmas present, but I'm having trouble finding it," I told her. The woman simply nodded and walked to the back of the shop, pulling several books out from the shelves living the back wall of the store. She brought them over to me and spread all three out on the desk.

"Now, this one features cuisines from around the world, but those two," the woman gestured to the last two books, "are all about sweets and pastries and all kinds of baked goods!"

I looked over both of the last books. They looked exactly the same. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is the difference between those two?"

The woman smiled at me anyways. "This," she picked up the middle book, "is the deluxe edition. You know, secret recipes, tips on how to perfect the desserts, and nearly double the amount of sweets that are in the other version." I nodded, having made my decision.

"I'll take that one."

The woman rang up my purchases before handing me the bag containing the book. I also picked out a fancy looking baking set, complete with three sizes of bowls and various tools for frosting.

"If you ever need anything again, just ask for Sae," the woman called to me as I walked out the door. I turned to smile at her in return.

I went back to the cafe to join Annie and Johanna for lunch before heading back to the apartment. Once reaching the door, though, I realized that I didn't have my keys with me. "Fuck," I said under my breath as I dug through my purse once more. I sighed, giving up and knocking on the door, hoping Peeta was home.

"Who is it?" He called from inside the apartment. I rolled my eyes. "It's me."

"Who's me?" Peeta asked.

"Katniss!"

I heard shuffling behind the door. "Oh yeah? Tell me what's in the bags and I'll let you in."

I shook my head, even though he could only see my through the peephole. "I can't. It's a surprise. I already told you this." Peeta was silent for a few moments.

"Alright. I'll let you in," I sighed in relief until I heard him speak up again. "Under one condition. You give me a kiss once I do."

"Deal," I agreed, already reaching for the door handle. Peeta's grinning face greeted me when he swung the door open before I could. He didn't skip a beat pulling me inside and pinning me to the now-closed door. "Where's my kiss, love?"

I grabbed his face with both hands, crashing my lips into his. I melted against him as his warm, inviting lips moved against mine in synchronization. He walked us backwards into the living room as he ran his hands up an down my sides, ever so lightly grazing the sides of my breasts. I let out a little mewl that he swallowed. In the split second my mouth was open, Peeta took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into mine, fighting for dominance.

My hands went to the back of his neck, curling in the soft hair that rested there. I continued to run my hands through his hair, surely messing it up. But it all just felt so good that I didn't care.

My legs hit the cushions of the couch and I fell backwards onto it, bringing Peeta and his lips with me. I shifted so we'd be comfortable and deepened the kiss, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, Peeta broke away from the kiss and gazed into my lust-filled eyes with his own shining blue orbs. "Now, do you want to tell me what's in the bags?"

**AFL IS OFF HIATUS! YUSSS. Gosh I missed this story. Anyways, I just started Summer For Our Love, and I really like it! So if you'd like to check that out if you already haven't, please do so! Also, you can review, follow and favorite this story if you like it or want to make a comment on something! Thank you guys for putting up with the awkward updates, but I'm busy and a procrastinator. Either way, see you guys next update:) **

**(Also you can follow me on tumblr at thekingof-okay because I now have all of my fanfictions posted there as well!) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and plot for this story. **

**Katniss POV: **

The day has finally arrived. Christmas Eve, the day I meet Peeta's parents and entire extended family. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Starting at ten o'clock I paced the apartment, not even bothering to change into real clothes, my outfit consisting of leggings and an oversized sweater.

"Kat, please, calm down," Peeta pleaded with me.

I took in a deep breath. "I can't."

"Come sit with me," He gestured to his seat on the couch. I reluctantly walked over to him and sat next to him. Peeta immediately pulled me into his lap, placing gentle kisses on my head and rubbing my back soothingly. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves.

"Everything will go smoothly tonight, Katniss. I promise you." I nodded my head that was resting against his chest. "Okay, okay," I mumbled to myself.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, alright babe? I'll take your mind off of tonight," Peeta said to me, pulling me off the couch with him and to the kitchen.

"Christmas cookies?" I asked him, hopefully. He nodded and started gathering the ingredients up.

This was my absolute favorite part about the holidays; making Christmas cookies. I had so many fond memories of spending time with my parents and Prim baking cookies and decorating them all day in preparation for Christmas.

Peeta spread the dough, flour, sugar, and a few more spices out in front of us. "Okay, first put flour on the counter so the dough doesn't stick." I did so, and moved on the add flour to the dough. When Peeta turned away to grab a whisk, I grabbed a handful of flour, adding it to the mix.

"Next we roll it out, but not before adding cinnamon and sugar." Peeta said, handing me the two bottles to add to the dough. Cinnamon? I thought, it must be a family recipe.

Once finished with that step we began to use the holiday themed cookie cutters. There were trees, stars, snowflakes, a few reindeer, and even a Santa Clause here and there. Peeta popped them in the oven and set the timer for around twenty minutes.

When Peeta had his back turned from me while putting back the rolling pin, I grabbed another handful of flour. He turned back around and I threw the flour at him and some of it came up in the air in cloudy puffs while the rest landed in his hair and on his coincidentally black shirt.

"Oh, Everdeen. You did not just do that." Peeta grabbed a handful of flour as well, and tossed it off me. I tried to dodge it, and the white powder blew into my face and generally all over me.

"This means war, Mellark."

We then spent the next twenty minutes having an ingredient battle, tossing everything from sugar to sprinkles at each other. Our somewhat childish activities efficiently dirtied the kitchen fast. The walls and counters were splattered with sticky flour and frosting to match our attires. Peeta had red and yellow frosting smeared across his forehead and left cheek, his nose and hair dotted with flour, sprinkles, and who knows what else. I could barely stifle my amusement.

He was laughing at my appearance as well. Peeta leaned over and licked my cheek and I squirmed away, shrieking. "Peeta!"

"What? You had some frosting on you." He stood there smirking at me until I wiped frosting on his nose. Peeta backed me up into a wall, his eyes never leaving mine.

I leaned up to meet his lips when his came crashing down on mine. His arms pinned me to the wall when his hands were placed on either side of my face. My fingers instinctively ran through his hair. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue it's rightful entry.

Ding!

The timer went off signaling that the cookies were finished baking. I broke apart from Peeta, startled and gasping from breath, due to the surprise and heavy make out session that was interrupted.

"Well... I guess the cookies are done," Peeta said, shrugging. I chuckled to myself while grabbing a wet rag to start cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

It was 5:30 the last time I checked the clock. I took a deep breath, looking in the mirror one last time before taking my purse and coat, joining Peeta in the living room. My hair was down and naturally wavy, and my dress was all black with a lace overlay. The heels weren't too high, but I avoided flats in attempt to fit in with Peeta's family. I knew it was stupid, but I just didn't want to feel like the odd ball. It was bound to happen either way, yet I still wore the ridiculous high heels.

Peeta's smile lit up the room when I walked in. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face. He came up to me and placed his hands on either side of my face, kissing me in a gentle yet passionate manner.

"You look stunning, Katniss." I smiled at looked him over for the first time. Peeta was wearing dark slacks and dress shoes along with a white button up and a skinny, dark colored tie.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I remarked at my boyfriend as I took his hand, leading us out of the apartment. He grabbed his keys and jacket, quickly slipping it on and rushing out to meet me in the hall.

The drive to the party, I was actually pretty calm. It was when Peeta announced 'we're here' and pulled up in his parents driveway that I got nervous. My palms started sweating and I furiously wiped then against my dress.

"You okay?" Peeta asked, turning off the engine. I briefly nodded before fiddling with my hands in my lap.

"You're not." I nodded again. Peeta leaned over the console and grabbed both of my hands in his own. He locked eyes with me and pulled me in for a gentle, loving kiss. I nearly melted against him, until he pulled away.

"Everything will be fine, Katniss. I promise you, my family will love you. I don't want you to worry about them not liking you, because that's nearly impossible."

I sighed, my hands still clasped in his. "I know, I know. I just... can't help it."

"Come on, we'll get through this together. And if you do need to leave early, we can always make something up."

* * *

The door swung open and I was greeted with a wall of sound consisting of loud laughter and too many voices speaking at once. It was Peeta's father who had opened the door, greeting us with open arms and a wide smile.

"Peet, my boy!" He gathered Peeta up in his arms, patting him on the back in a fatherly gesture. He moved back and looked at me with a welcoming smile.

"You must be Katniss. Oh, Peeta has told me so much about you," He said as Peeta rolled his eyes muttering "Dad..." under his breath. I held out my hand, assuming Mr. Mellark would take it in a formal gesture. Instead, he gave me a hug similar to his son's.

"Who's this?" Another blonde head popped up behind Peeta's father. The man was holding a toddler who couldn't be more than two.

"Uncle Peety!" Two little kids, one boy and one girl rushed out onto the front porch and attached themselves to Peeta's legs. He chuckled looking down on them before a slender brunette woman came out and tugged them back into the house.

"This is Katniss, Peeta's girlfriend," Mr. Mellark introduced me to the blonde man.

"Oh! Rye Mellark, nice to meet you," The man introduce himself, giving me his hand to shake. He disappeared back into the house once his father invited us in. I took in a shaky breath of air, gripping Peeta's hand like it was my lifeline.

"Hey, you're going to be fine, okay? Stay by me and I'll try to keep you out of too many awkward situations. Alright?" Peeta said under his breath, placing a quick kiss on my lips. I nodded, worrying my lip between my teeth for a moment. It was now or never.

**I decided to end it there because if I were to continue, it would've been super long, and unnecessarily so. I hope I'll be able to get back into somewhat of a pattern with updating. School ends in two days for me, so hopefully I'll get more writing in. Finals just kill me -_- Anywho, follow me on tumblr at: thekingof-okay, on twitter at: tiamoboyz and on instagram at: csquared_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and plot for this story. **

**Katniss' POV:**

I entered the home and was immediately overwhelmed. There were people everywhere I looked. Chatter flooded my ears and I latched onto Peeta's arm, trying to put in a confident face. On the inside I was freaking out. Was I expected to talk to everyone?

We followed Mr. Mellark through the house, weaving around guests. A few stopped us to say hello to Peeta and meet me, but we made it to the kitchen without having to talk to too many people.

"Mary, Peeta's here with his girlfriend." Mr. Mellark said to a woman with her back turned to us, making some dish on the counter. She looked at us from over her shoulder before deciding on turning around to greet her youngest son.

"Hello, Peeta. It's nice to see you again," She said, pulling him into a stiff embrace. This woman didn't seem very welcoming. "Who is this?"

Peeta took my hand in his, smiling proudly. "This is my girlfriend, Katniss." I put on my best smile and stuck out my hand in greeting.

"Hello, Mrs. Mellark. Thank you for having us tonight." Peeta's mother seemed taken aback by my politeness. What was she expecting? I was a guest in her home and I was going to be grateful for it, even if I had to pretend a little.

"Nice to meet you. Make yourselves comfortable," Mrs. Mellark paused, "But not too comfortable." Peeta rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Are you really suggesting that, mom?" He said to her accusingly. His mother simply shrugged and turned back to her preparations.

"Mary, calm down. They're old enough to know what is and is not appropriate, especially with this many guests around," Mr. Mellark tried to talk to his wife, to no avail. I had just met this woman and I already didn't like her. She was jumping to the conclusion that I was just a hormone riddled, silly girl who was with Peeta for money and sex.

"She didn't mean it like that, Katniss," Peeta turned to me and took both of my hands in his. I allowed myself to believe him for now, not wanting to ruin the evening with over thinking things.

Peeta led me out of the kitchen and away into the den where more family members were gathered. He introduced me to at least eight new people, and I couldn't keep any of their names straight. "Katniss, this is Barley, my oldest brother." I waved at him and introduced myself. A middle aged woman behind us called Peeta's name and started chatting with him about who knows what.

Barley leaned closer to me, bringing his lips close to my left ear. "Be good to him; he deserves someone like you." I blushed at his words but nodded, meeting his eyes.

"I could never do anything to hurt Peeta; he's the best thing that's ever happened to me," I said honestly. Hearing these words come from my mouth made me realize that they were in fact true; Peeta meant the world to me, and with everything he's done so far, I know he's a keeper. Barley bid be a goodbye and made his way out of the kitchen. I turned around to see Peeta just finishing his chat with the woman, and waved to her as she left.

As he turned around, I took a hold of his arm and pressed my lips to his in a sweet kiss. He returned it with the same amount of love and passion. When we pulled apart, he looked at me with a face filled with two different emotions; confusion and love. "What was that for? Not that I didn't love it - just curious," he asked me. I shrugged and intertwined our fingers.

"I just want you to know how much I love and care for you."

Peeta smiled and pecked my lips. "I already know how much you love me, Kat. But thank you, love."

All of my worries about the night have vanished. It didn't matter if I didn't fit right in with Peeta's family; I had him, and that was all I really cared about.

**Thank you! I'm sorry it's not super long, but I'm on a time frame right now. My family and I just moved into our new home and are still in the process of getting everything moved in and being settled. Thank you for putting up with me through this! It should be over soon, thankfully, and update swill be more regular because I think I've found an efficient way to post more! Please let me know how you liked this chapter in the reviews, follow, favorite, etc. Also please follow me on tumblr at: meow-fornow (I did change it so this will be the URL to look for!) See you next week:) **


End file.
